Godric's Angel
by firstgreenisgold
Summary: Godric is ready to end it all but he meets someone destined to change it all.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this story. Charlaine Harris, Alan Baldwin, and HBO are their creators, I just like to play with them.

**Chapter 1**

**Godric's POV**

I have roamed this Earth for over 2000 years and have seen everything that life had to offer. I am traveling to Shreveport to visit with my son one last time. He does not know that I am coming, though I am sure he senses me getting closer. I decided to travel on foot as I used to and relish the experience of the elements and the magic of the Earth below.

I had just risen and found a stream to clean myself in. Going to ground had its advantages but there were disadvantages as well. After I was decent enough and had on a fresh change of clothes from my pack, I continued on my journey. I was not worried about hunting since I do not need much at my age. I am in a wooded area an hour from Shreveport when I hear a precious sound. There is a female nearby singing. The voice is doing something to me. I feel drawn to the sound like a siren call. I follow my ears and come to a clearing behind an old farmhouse. There in the center dancing in circles and singing to the stars is the most dazzling woman I have ever seen. Her hair cascades down her back and fans around her as she spins in her light silky dress. Her eyes hold the light of a thousand shooting stars. Her skin is sun kissed, shimmering, and only enhanced by her visible aura of gold. So very alluring and so exquisite; I have never encountered anyone like her. I am hesitant to approach and break the spell. I stand at the edge of the clearing watching her and listening. Her dance is one of much vibrancy and movement but her words indicate sorrow and loneliness. When I close my eyes and listen instead of watching I am overcome with the despair and the resignation to be alone in the song. I am split inside at this observation. Clearly I have not learned all there is to know because had I for one moment thought there was another in this world as lonely as I, I would have sought them out to ease the loneliness of us both or at least taken comfort in the knowledge that I am not alone in my utter loneliness. The dancing starlight has finished her plea to the moon and stars and lies down on a blanket she has spread on the ground. I cannot stop myself from going to her.

"I did not think it was possible to have starlight here on earth but you light up the night. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Godric. I was just passing through this field when I heard your lovely voice." I am not so sure I should have come this close. I can smell her innocence and ancestry from here. She is either fae or elemental and a virgin to boot. She is even more beautiful the closer I am to her.

"Are you the one I have been waiting for? Pythia told me when I was a child one would come for me that would be my everything. She said he would suit me well and that I would never be alone again. She said he would take me with him and that I would be always at his side? She said we would know. I feel like I want to jump on you. Are you him?"

Could it be that I am here in this field for a purpose? I could have easily taken a plane or driven to Shreveport but I was strongly compelled to go by foot. I was guided this way through the terrain and happened to cross this darling. "I do not know, I have never had my destiny foretold me. I do know that it is quite interesting for me to even cross your path and that right now I am having a hard time not jumping on you." I am rewarded with a smile that can only be rivaled by the sun in its brightness and light. Her eyes even twinkle with her glee.

"You are a vampire aren't you?" she stands to look at me.

"Yes. Does this frighten you?"

"No, Pythia said that my fated would be a vampire. Pythia is a vampire and we get along just fine. She said one day I would be a vampire."

"By Pythia do you mean the Ancient Pythoness?"

"Yes I am related to her and she visits me a couple of times a year."

"The Ancient Pythoness is a very powerful seer and judge to the vampire community. If she has told you these things then I am sure they are true. How closely related to the Pythoness are you?"

"She is my great-great grandmother. She had one daughter before she was turned. Our line is gifted with long life anyway. I was born when my mother was young. She died shortly after. It was leaked to the wrong people that the Pythoness had descendants. Various factions were trying to get their own seer. My mother died protecting me. After her death, Pythia thought it best for me to hide in the human world until it was time to take my place in the supernatural world. I will someday have to take over for Pythia. She may not die of old age but she can get tired of her position after several hundred years. Pythia said my fated would be able to protect me, that he would be very powerful; that his power would help me reach my potential. I take that to mean they have to be an older vampire to keep me safe. May I kiss you Godric?"

This dancing light was to be the next seer for the vampire community. She will need to be taught about our culture, our rules and traditions. She will need to be protected. Can she kiss me? I would welcome it. I do not have the chance to answer though because her tender plump lips press against my own. She has the most tantalizing taste and delicious scent. I wrap my arms around her I could get lost in the feeling of her for days. She pulls back from our kiss to look me in the eye. "Sookie, will you be mine?" I am not even sure where it came from but holding her felt right, good, perfect. Where before I was feeling empty, restless, and uninterested in life; I now felt whole, content, and completely intrigued. She filled a vast void in my soul in a matter of moments and had resurrected my dead heart. She squealed and jumped, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She was in the process of rubbing herself all over me when I heard the strangest sound. It was laughter and it was mine. I could not remember a time that I had laughed so freely. "I will take that as a yes. Do you have accommodations nearby? I must say that we will have to prepare a nest for ourselves. I was in all honesty ready to meet the sun. I was on my way to Shreveport to tell my child goodbye. I had rid myself of all my belongings and was going to hand things over to my child. Now I believe I will need it. I came seeking my end and instead I have a new beginning."

"Godric, you have made me so happy; I have been waiting for you for 100 years. I cannot wait to start our life together. I can't wait for you to teach me and show me everything. I have a home nearby. We can stay there as long as you wish. It has been in my family for a long time and is heavily warded, so we will be safe there as well. I actually have the basement prepared with nice accommodations, since I have had you know, a century to prepare for your arrival." He scoops me up, flies into the sky, and spins me around. I laugh at his playful manner and point the way to the farmhouse. He has no trouble finding my home; it is very visible from the sky. We land on my back porch and I open the door and invite him in. I give him the tour straight away. The home is nothing spectacular but nice and spacious. It is an old plantation style home with a large front porch and portcullis off the kitchen. There is a 3 car garage in back. On the main floor of the house are the master bedroom and bath, living room, dining room, kitchen, laundry room, and a guest bathroom. The upstairs consists of four bedrooms and two bathrooms. The basement has a living room, an office, a bedroom, and a bathroom. He seems to appreciate my home so I decide to show off a bit. I let him in on a few security measures. There is a secret hatch in the closet in the master bathroom that leads to the bathroom in the basement. There is also a secret tunnel that leads from under the bar in the living room of the basement, to the garage out back. Godric seemed to understand the value of such measures, not just any man would.

"Sookie, your home is beautiful and I especially love the extra security measures. If it is acceptable to you we shall remain here while I plan our next move and while I visit with my child and apprise him of our new situation."

"That would be lovely Godric. We can stay or go wherever you wish. Please come sit in the living room with me and talk to me. I feel starved for time with you. I know we just met but I feel like I need more." I walk to the living room and sit on the couch with my feet curled underneath me. He joins me and I am unable to stop myself from snuggling up next to him. He seems surprised but quickly warms to the idea and wraps his arm around me while brushing his fingers against my arms, cheeks or any bit of exposed skin.

"Please indulge me Sookie; tell me about you." I was ready to die; instead I am on a couch with an angel in my arms.

"Well I am 115 years old. I have lived here most of my life with a guardian until recently when she passed away. I can use magic to change my appearance and have used that to keep the few locals we encounter from discovering the truth about me, since I stopped aging when I was 21. I went through my fairy quickening when I was 25 and experienced my elemental immersion when I was 30. Pythia says that I have discovered my powers but they will all be enhanced by the power of my mate. I was trained by the best fighters the Britlingens could provide, I was schooled by the best tutors the human world had to offer, and I was taught magic by my grandfather Niall Brigant. Pythia has worked with me on my telepathic abilities and the basics of vampire politics; she said this is an srea my mate would excel in. Pythia and Niall have both been very protective and loving of me. I think they both feared that I was too unique and too fragile to exist in the vampire world. For many years Niall tried to tell Pythia that her visions of me were wrong that no one as fairy as I could survive a vampire. Finally they agreed that there only choice was prevention and preparation."

"Sookie you are a very interesting creature. I know the Prince, Niall Brigant. I can see where he would be fearful for you but you do not seem to be strongly fairy."

"You do not sense it because I can mask my scent. For fairies it is not the blood that counts but the strength of the essential spark. I have a very bright spark that allows me to use magic and racial abilities that usually only full fairies have, like teleportation, telekinesis, and spells. My mother was part fairy and part seer; hence the telepathic skills. My father was a fire elemental. He was not around for long; they had a short hot affair (I snicker!). Like the fairy part of me, the seer's ability is not in the blood but in the strength of the persons mind. I am lucky to have guardians who care for me so well. The only abilities I ever struggled with were from my father because elemental magic is not like other magic. The best way I can describe it is that when you use witchcraft you are asking the universe to use its energy to complete your request, when you use fairy magic you actually channel the energy of the universe to do your will, but with elemental magic you become the energy." As I spoke, Godric continued to twirl my hair in his fingers with the hand he had wrapped around me while his other hand had not stopped brushing one part of me or another.

"Sookie, I have never been so fascinated. I will never tire of hearing your voice or hearing about you. Dawn is approaching though. I must retire to your lower level." Her eyes flit to the ground and I can sense her sadness. Strange we have not even exchanged blood, yet I can already feel her. "You may come with me, in fact I would prefer if you would join me" her smile is back and she is vibrating with joy. I lead the way to the basement after she has secured the house for the day. I slide onto the couch already missing the cozy position we had found on the couch upstairs. She takes the hint and lays down with her head in my lap to my utter delight.

"Godric, I am so sorry that I forgot my manners, do you thirst?"

"I am old enough that I do not need to feed everyday. I will be fine until we can gather necessities for me." She looks crestfallen at my statement. I only meant to not impose.

"You do not want me? Pythia said my mate would drink only from me, and I from he. She said this would make our bond strong." Why would he not want my blood?

"Dear Sookie. I only meant to be polite. I did not want you to feel uncomfortable and to be honest I am a little concerned about biting you. I can smell your innocence and if you are strongly enough fae to require masking your scent; I may lose control. I am old enough to have self control but I have never tasted fairy blood from the source and may not be able to control myself."

"Please try, and truthfully, I want to taste you too. I had not noticed your scent when we were outside but since we have been in this house I have been barely controlling my urge to crawl into your lap and rub myself all over you." Her confession surprised and aroused me.

"Then we shall taste each other. Come; straddle my lap facing me and we can do this at the same time." There was so much anticipation in her eyes that it caused the beast in me to growl and my lust to raise. "Sookie, feeding and intimacy are closely related for vampires. I need to know before we proceed if you are comfortable with this."

"Please, just bite me and fuck me. I am on fire! I have been waiting for you for a century. I will combust if you do not relieve me now!" she pulled my shirt off as she was speaking and quickly disposed of her dress. She was bare before me except for her tiny white lace panties.

I do not usually take orders but in this case it was my pleasure. My fangs clicked down at the smell of her desire and I began to lick, kiss, caress, suck, and nibble down her neck, across her nipples, down her belly, and along her thighs. I made my way back up her body with my mouth while my hand found her dripping center and Sookie could hold back no longer. She struck nearly to fast for me to follow her movement and bit into my chest. Her head was bent at just the right angle to allow me access to her neck; I needed no further encouragement, I bit. Searing heat that tasted of summer, sunshine, magic, and fae filled my body. It was if I had been hollow, limp, lifeless, and her blood was the cure. My entire body warmed and tingled with the raw energy her blood contained. Bliss; pure heavenly bliss is the only description that will suffice. I orgasm in my pants while I growl her name loudly and I know she has had her own good release as she is screaming my name at the same time and I feel her tighten around my fingers. I slide my fingers across her wet lips a few more times before I pull her close to me and gently stroke her back and run my fingers through her hair. She lays against my chest tracings the chieftain tattoos of my human days along my chest, back, and arms. "I can never let you go now Sookie. You are mine for always." The smell of her innocence and intoxicating heritage has me dazed.

"Promise?"

"Never have I spoken truer words." She would not be so happy if she understood my always.

"Good because you are mine as well and I had no intention of letting you go."

I kiss her forehead and nose, then lips and stand with her still wrapped around me. I take us both into the bathroom and sit her on the counter. I start the bath and gather her up again to sit her in the tub. I climb in behind her and start cleaning her beautiful skin. Such a lovely creature and she is mine. I have not yet finished exploring her body, yet I had already exchanged blood with her and claimed her. I sit behind her grinning like a fool and do not wish to change it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Eric's POV**

It has been two hundred years since I have seen my maker. It was during this time in a bout of loneliness that I created my child Pam. Godric was a chieftain in his time and had always been concerned with the greater good of the people. This broader thinking had gained him many advantages and respect over the many long years of his life. However, as time wore on Godric began to feel hopeless about humanity and disgusted by vampiric nature. He did not have that one award winning solution and he did not want to be part of the problem. He also felt guilty for the evil he had inflicted on this world, especially in his early days as a vampire. I had felt him getting increasingly depressed over the last few weeks while getting increasingly closer to me. I wanted to go to him to see what I could do for him and to comfort him. Godric has always been a very private and quiet person, though, and I decide it was better to wait for him to come to me. I felt him very near a few days ago and he was feeling determined and sorrowful. Over the course of a few hours I felt his whole vibration change. First there was interest, extreme curiosity, awe, lust, disbelief, hope, lust, and then a great sense of triumph mixed with lust. Since then the bond has been humming with positivity. I really could not wait to see my maker and to find out what has caused so much happiness and excitement in him. Whatever it is, I am glad. I had begun to worry. I waited for him to come but after a week of being nearby and still not coming to see me, I decided to go to him. I just needed to finish at Fangtasia and I would find him.

I was getting anxious about seeing Godric and was ready to just say fuck it and reschedule everything for tomorrow night when Pam informed me William douche-bag Compton was here to speak to me. Great, I have only one nerve left this evening and I knew it would be wasted on Compton now. He was such a twat. Lorena, his whore of a maker, had turned him in the mid 1800's. I do not think one night has passed since then that he had not whined and cried about something or other. He was incompetent as a vampire and inadequate as a man. Pam was smirking when she went to fetch him. She knew how much I hated him because only she hated him more than I. I would have to remember to punish her for finding humor in her master's displeasure. My office door opened and Pam followed Compton in, closing the door behind her.

"Sheriff" he bowed at the waist, at least he could remember basic protocol.

"Bill, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I would like your permission to relocate to Bon Temps. The home I built from my human life has been willed to me by the last in my family line. I would like to fix the house up and mainstream." Hmm, unusual.

"All vampires in my area work at Fangtasia two nights per week to enthrall the vermin in lieu of tribute and you may be called upon to complete special projects from time to time." Of course he will agree because he is too big of a pussy to do anything but say yes.

"Your terms are very favorable; I accept. I will be moving immediately. May I start my shifts next week?"

"That is acceptable. Now, have a good evening."

**Godric's POV**

I have spent the last week with Sookie at her home in Bon Temps and it has been wonderful. I trained her in vampire etiquette, history, politics, customs and she trained me in her capabilities. She was very powerful and amazing. This delicate flower held so much magic. I had not seen her tire once from it despite her continuous use. She was modest in her claims of training. She mentioned training by the Britlingens but she was as good with a sword as any fighter I had witnessed, except Eric, she could teleport herself and others, she could call objects to her from great distances, she could create and immerse herself in fire, she cast spells of warding on the house and us and used her spark to create balls of energy that had effects that correlated to the mood that created them, they could grace the recipient with everything from an orgasmic feeling to acid burning through flesh. She said she had not worked out her magic muscles in awhile so it was good for her and entertaining for me. The greatest of her skills, in my opinion was her ability to 'see' and her ability to control others through their mind. I felt honored to be gifted with so much knowledge about her. We exchanged blood everyday and became very intimate. We were both convinced that it was because of our mutual exchanges that our bond expanded and so did her powers. Where before she could teleport 2 to three people, she could now teleport 5 to 6 people, we tested our theory with large objects which also proved to be fun. I could also now communicate with her telepathically. She was truly showing me another side of life. Sookie had been teaching me the words and a technique to draw power from around you in order to create light. I was greatly satisfied when I woke at dusk with Sookie curled into my side that I was able to produce light enough to make the bedroom glow dimly. Who could say whether any could wield this magic or if her blood gave me these powers, or perhaps it is our bond.

"Godric, you did it!" her heavenly voice rises in pride and happiness for me. She is so genuine. Her words always match her emotions and I love it.

"Of course my love, with you as my teacher how could I fail. Now about some of the things I was _teaching you_…." I pull her on top of me and let my fingers roam her body in a feather light touches while she grinds her gorgeous behind into my straining erection. "Lover, you are so beautiful, tell me I may. Tell me you want me to." I want to spear into her. I tease her nipples and pull her chest down to my face so that I can lick and nibble them, sending shivers down my angel's back. I can feel her juices sliding down my thigh. Yet another thing I love about my angel. She was so ready for me. She had waited for me and now I would give her everything. She would have me all.

"Please Godric, please, I need to feel you." Her nails were raking furrows down my chest, my lover feels strongly all the time and her love making was no different, so intense. I did not hesitate any longer. I forced my way into her and let her own weight push all of me in. She screamed my name as soon as I was fully encased in her tight, wet, sex. I could feel her inner muscles clamping down on me, milking my cock, as the force of her orgasm had her whole body quivering. "Bite, now!" she did. She used her blunt teeth to bite around my nipple and sucked on the wound as greedily as any vampire. I struck at the same time. I had her hair fisted in one hand while my other hand was busy guiding her hip and using as leverage to pound into her further. Her head was tilted just right on my chest that her neck was exposed to me. I drew from her deeply and felt myself explode. I let out a loud growl of triumph, an orgasm with my angel always made me feel victorious. We lay holding each other reluctant to begin our evening practicing.

Suddenly, she sat up and looked at me but her eyes had glazed over milky white, as they always do when she is in vision. "Godric, your son comes, but so does another. The dark haired vampire seeks to harm me. He was sent by Eric's queen. Eric does not know, but the queen knows about me. You will keep me safe until it is time for me to kill them." She sighed heavily with her eyes closed and hummed to herself groggily. She smiled and moaned when she realized the position she was in.

"Sex with you does things to me!" she teased while she returned to her position of cuddling at my side. "So, your Eric will be here tonight should we plan anything special? I do not have any True Blood, does the house look okay, maybe I should run the vacuum upstairs, oh no, I did not leave the scorched barrel in the driveway did I"

"Sookie, relax, you are mine. That is all that is important. Say it for me one time" kiss, lick, nibble, on her shoulder.

"mmhmm. I am yours."

"Let me clean you. I will run us a bath." I had the water running, towels out on the counter, and was scooping her up from our bed before she could stretch properly.

We lingered in the bath for over an hour. We both relished the affection and contact. Vampires were not touchy beings and I had not realized how starved I was for this kind of connection. Sookie had been alone so much that she craved this as much as I. I made her a light meal while she dressed then we went to the field behind her house for weapons practice. I was still allowing her to use her magic during our mock battles because it was too entertaining. I in turn held nothing back. I was fast but she could teleport circles around me, I was strong but she was accurate because she was capable of 'seeing' where you were going. We had been practicing for a few hours when she stopped abruptly and teleported to my side. She did not speak, our practicing was paying off already, and she filled my mind with her vision, and with the location of the vampire in the woods. She was capable of entering vampire minds but she was not able to do it without them knowing. By the time it was Sookie's time to take over for the Ancient Pythoness she will have the ability to cross into their heads without them being the wiser.

I turned to the void, already sensing my child was close "Eric, do not be shy, come meet my angel." Sookie stayed glued to my side. Her hand was squeezing mine that she held onto like a lifeline. She was standing behind me with only one eye peeking around my side. I sent calming waves through the bond to her and she sighed and grinned at me mouthing thank you. Eric slowly approached taking in the scene. Here I was his eternally depressed maker in a field with an angel while we both held swords, one hiding behind the other, and grinning like fools.

"Eric, this is Sookie. She is my angel, my mate." She blushed furiously at my proclamation and stepped from behind me. "Sookie, you may speak freely with Eric, he is my child and you do not need to fear him."

I saw his eyes widen when she lifted her face to him. I knew he was taking in her perfect features, her delicate appearance, her luscious curves and I knew that he was as awed as I when I first met her. Then she spoke and I thought he might melt. I could feel him in our bond and he was captivated. "Eric, it is nice to meet you. I have seen and heard so much about you. I hope that you will decide to spend some time here with us; I just know that it would please Godric greatly." Dreams and wishes were in her words and starlight and moonbeams were in her eyes.

"Sookie, I am very pleased to make your acquaintance and even more pleased to see that you have made Godric's. Your company must please him immensely because I can't recall ever seeing him so happy." She giggles and Eric smiles in response. It looks as if he does not know what to say next, but it is obvious he would like to hear her giggle again.

"Eric, sit we have much to discuss. Sookie will stay hear with us. She already knows most of it and we are all affected by the things we have to discuss. Let me start with the past and move forward." Eric kisses my hand and bows deeply to me before he sits with us on Sookie's blanket.

"Master, if that is your wish." I sit and Sookie lays on her back with her head in my lap gazing at the night sky. Eric folds his large frame into a sitting position and then lays back as well. It really is very cozy having my two favorite people close to me and in a comfortable and intimate environment.

"I have been wandering this world for so very long and in the last century had become tired and weary. I came here last week to say goodbye, I had planned to meet the sun. However, fate intervened. I heard dear Sookie's siren song and was drawn to her. As it happens she has been here waiting for me. She has a destiny to fulfill that I play a big part in. I am amazed by the changes that have taken place in me in such a short time but my angel has that affect. I will be staying with her. I feel that there will be little weariness where she is, we need each other, and we want each other." These words are not enough to describe how I feel about her; it cannot be explained.

"Godric, I knew that you were sad but I knew not what about and I felt like you would call me if it was bad. I feel I have failed you. I am sorry. Please…"

"There is nothing to forgive. I did not want to call you to me. You have always had such a joy for life and I did not want my state to ruin that. That is the past now anyway." Sookie gets up and dances. I notice that she loves to dance when the sky is clear. She swings, sways, and spins around freely, and hums to herself while she does. I can barely continue speaking with Eric as I am drawn to watch her movements; the happier she is the brighter she shines and she shines the brightest when she is dancing. "Eric there are many things special about my angel. I will try to cover everything but more may be revealed in time. Sookie is the great-great granddaughter of the Ancient Pythoness and granddaughter to Niall Brigant. She was told by Pythia that she would take her place in the future. She also told Sookie about me. She has been waiting a hundred years for me to arrive. She holds more power and magic than anyone I have ever met. She is part seer, fairy, and fire elemental. She has complete mastery of her mind, vision, and sword skills. She can create fire, cast magic, and teleport. She can do many things and will do many more. I strongly suggest that you follow any advice she gives you." I pause when I say this to make sure he is absorbing this information and not just watching my sweet angel dance. "We were going to visit you but she saw that you would be coming. She also had another vision tonight that I would like for her to tell you about." I definitely have his attention now. "My angel, please come sit with us. I know how you love to dance in the moonlight but I am sure Eric would appreciate you sharing your vision." She teleports to my side, startling Eric, and then snuggles in so her back is to my chest and I wrap one arm around her and I cannot stop my other hand from trailing touches down her cheek , neck, and arms. She leans into my touch and a purr escapes from her lips. We are beginning to become lost in each other as had happened over the last few days when Eric's pulls me from my longing.

"Godric said you had a vision that affected me?" I knew he was not questioning me but trying to get me back on track; Sookie acted as if she hadn't heard him.

I brushed her cheeks slowly a few more times and whispered to her, though I knew Eric could hear me, "My beautiful angel, we are being very rude. We must not let our desires ruin our visit with Eric and I do believe there were a few things you needed to tell him, yes?" One more lick to her delectable ear, and one more moan as my reward, then I settled both my arms around her and contented myself with nuzzling my face into her hair and neck. She sighed deeply and opened her eyes. She met Eric's own beautiful blue eyes, which were filled with voyeuristic lust, and began to speak in her unimaginably wonderful voice.

"Eric, your Queen has sent a dark haired vampire to harm me. He has only just arrived in your area. He is here under her orders. She seeks to take me. Someone has spoken to her of some of my talents. Though, she doesn't know them all." My darling smiles wickedly and my cock twitches beneath her "She is misinformed if she believes she can succeed at making me her pet. More to the point, the dark haired one was promised your area if he succeeded in procuring me. He plans to do bad things to help accomplish his goals. He will attempt to plant evidence of your involvement in a large V operation. He also plans to leak information to the Fellowship about vampires that are not supportive of his little coup. Finally, as far as I can see (snicker!), he is already in cahoots with Mississippi. Dear Eric you have some issues to work on. I really wished our first meeting was less serious." My angel had showed me what she saw in vision but I apparently did not see and interpret all that she had, or perhaps she had other visions to put together with this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Eric POV**

Odin's Thunder where and how? She was an angel. There is no better way to describe her. You can add miracle worker to her list of talents. Godric had been brooding for the last two centuries without even the hit of a smile. In the last couple of hours I have seen him smile perhaps more than he has smiled since I have known him.

"Thank you for sharing this information with me. I will do whatever is in my power to make sure you are left alone by he and the queen. I will do what I can to also avert my own disasters as well. His name is William Compton. He was in my bar this evening and requested permission to relocate in my area. He said he was moving into his family home here in Bon Temps." Sookie gasped when I said this. We both turned to look at her, alright I had already been looking at her, but I was trying to pay attention to Godric.

"Sookie, lover, why did you react that way?" A quiver of her lip, a glisten in her eye, and I am ready to kill Compton.

"Godric, that is the house on the other side of the cemetery. Since I have lived here there have only been a few residents of that place. Jesse Compton has owned it and lived there for the last 50 years. He died about three weeks ago. The circumstances were very unusual. The coroner said it looked like he was frightened to death. I do not want Compton that close to me. The house is heavily warded and I have my own wards, but why tempt fate? We should leave for awhile. I will call Pythia."

"Stay with me." I blurt out; I hope he agrees, I need to be near him. "I want to be near you as much as I am able while you are in Louisiana and I would love to get to know your dear angel better. My home is more than large enough to accommodate you both"

"Eric we would love to stay with you for awhile. Do you agree to having your home warded. Sookie is very good at these and they will last even after we have gone."

I would agree to anything to have my maker near and this happy. "It would please me to know end. Gather what is needed from here and I will call Pam to bring the car."

"There is no need for Pam. Just wait here Sookie has already gone to get our things and she will take us to your home. Have you ever teleported? It is quite different."

Teleport? What the hell is he talking about? And when did she leave? 'Pop' shit! Alright so I get she is good at teleporting but how does that help the rest of us?

"Eric if you would hold Godric's hand and think of your home focusing on one image, that would be helpful."

My maker is grinning widely. I decide to play along and grab his hand. Moments later and more than a little dizzy the three of us are standing outside my home in Shreveport. Godric is plum giddy, teleporting must agree with him, and Sookie is glowing with an aura of starlight. She is mesmerizing. I can see what initially drew my maker in. After the two are finished touching and rubbing all over each other, the angel speaks again.

"If it is alright I will go ahead with my warding." She pulls a few items from her pocket then starts to walk the perimeter of my property. At the eastern, western, southern, and northern most points she buries one of the small things she has been carrying then she stands behind the house in the center of my property and begins. Godric sits in the grass and watches her. I sit next to him eager to learn more about my maker's chosen mate. She begins to speak in a language I do not recognize and many things happen. She begins to glow brighter as her words increase in tempo and volume. The air begins to whip around us and the circle around my property that she walked glows. Her hair is rising and swirling with its own life force then flames shoot from her hands to the glowing circle and the whole circle around my property ignites instantly. Vampires and fire are a very bad combination and I start to get nervous but Godric lays a hand on my arm and says "just watch." More words of power and a dome barrier shimmered into existence with the flaming circle as its base. There is a loud sizzle then all returns to normal. Sookie turns to looks at us and the magic is still swirling in her eyes. I can see flames licking and magic glitter in her eyes, it is amazing. She speaks and it is marvelous. Her angelic voice holds so much power but it tickles and caresses you making you feel light and bubbly. "Dance with me." My maker is at her side in an instant and has her pulled into his embrace. They twirl around while she hums and smiles delighted by whatever she is feeling at the moment while Godric delights in her. The moment is so whimsy but when you are as powerful as the two of them combined you can be as whimsical as you like.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Godric's POV**

I am pleased that my child offered accommodations at his home. I would take her anywhere to keep her safe but it was so much more pleasant to be with Eric also. I know that he will help to keep her safe. I am not sure why she was so upset about Compton being so close. I will always keep her safe and I am sure she can take care of herself, yet she seemed so fragile when I felt her fear of him being so close to her home and our resting place. Maybe it is because she did not "see" that coming. I wonder how she missed something so vital to her own safety. I will have to watch him. It occurred to me the irony of lying in bed thinking about life waiting for my companion to wake up. I am able to rise much earlier because of my age but I had found in the last week that I was able to rise around 3 pm. I stayed in bed just enjoying my bonded's scent and warmth until 5 pm when she began to wake; she had trained herself to sleep during the day in anticipation of my arrival. Her hot body wiggled against me as she roused herself into a state of wakefulness. I took the opportunity to press my eagerness between her legs from behind, hold her tight around the waist with one arm, and use my other hand to pinch, pull and tease her nipples. She was wet before she was fully awake. I could smell her arousal and I was nearly undone. Knowing she was ready for me, I pushed into her fast and hard. She gasped awake with my name on her lips and it was nearly my undoing. I continued to work her body into a frenzy. Her nipples were hard flushed peaks that were so tight she became wetter every time my fingertip ghosted over just the tip. Her skin was flushed with her delicious blood. Her angelic voice moaned my name over and over mixed with expletives that accentuated her pleasure. I was in heaven. Her tight hot muscles clenched around me buried deep inside her. I knew she was close; I was close. I stopped my torment of her voluptuous breasts and bit into my wrist "DRINK!" I commanded her. She latched on like I was her last meal and I attached myself to the back of her shoulder. So good. I came inside her, my cock pulsing inside of her. It was made more intense by her own muscles clenching over and over with the force of her release. MINE! Mine for always!

When we were finally able to free ourselves from our sex induced haze, we got clean together and dressed, ready to find Eric and see what the night held. I was anxious to get paperwork, regarding Sookie as my bonded and pledged, to the Council. I would be able to do this from Eric's office. I also wanted to talk to Sookie about becoming my pledged as well. When I emerged from the closet, in the suite of rooms Eric had made ready for us, I saw her and nearly wept. She stood in a long white skirt that was sheer linen with a deep slit up each side. Her top was some sort of half corset, made of the same material as the skirt that covered the upper part of her abdomen and barely contained her bountiful breasts. On the bicep of each arm she wore a golden cuff engraved with some ancient symbols that seemed to hold some power. Her shoes were gold strappy heeled sandals. Her hair left down swaying across her back reaching to curl around her waist. A goddess. She must be. I will worship her just to be safe. "My angel you are a vision. I do not know how I will keep the males away from you. I may need to be prepared for confrontations."

"You always say such sweet things. I like it. Where are we going anyway?'

"To Eric's bar but before we go, I must speak with you about some things. You said you wanted to be mine and with me always. I want this also. In my world there are things we do to signify a relationship with another person…"

"Are you asking me to be your pledged?"

"Yes my angel, I want only you forever."

"You'll be mine too, right?"

"Only yours." I purr at her and grin wickedly and am rewarded with the smell of her arousal, a quickening in her heart beat, and a slight gasp from her.

"Oh, yes, then. I am yours. You are my promised. Pythia will need to speak to you about a few things regarding me. You may want to call her this evening."

"We can call her from Eric's bar. It is where he does most of his business from. I can fax in the appropriate paperwork to the Council regarding our bonding and request their services in us becoming pledged."

"Godric, I am so happy. I have waited for you for so long and now we can begin." She throws her arms around my neck and we both bite. There is no need for words it is what we needed. We need to claim each other. Her nature demands it as greatly as mine. Tasting each other does nothing to quench the erotic fires that burn brightly in us both. I have her against the wall with her skirt up around her mid section, her dainty panties ripped from her center, and am in her before she can protest. To my extreme gratification she does not protests but begs me to give her more. She is moaning and I feel her tightening, I increase my pace, bringing myself nearly completely out of her before plunging myself deeply into her again. Perfect. I scream out her name and hear my name come from her lips like a battle cry.

We are both grinning like we have just gotten away with something when we finally enter Eric's living room. He is there wearing his own devious grin waiting for us.

"I am glad you two could finally join me. I am glad that you have found some things to occupy your time here. I feel honored you could find time to entertain the vermin with me."

"Eric, we are excited to be joining you this evening. It has been many decades since I have been among the throngs by choice. I believe it has been many years since Sookie has enjoyed the masses as well. Let us be on our way. I am anxious to have my business attended to."

"I put a call in to Mr. Cataliades. He will meet you at the bar at ten this evening to rearrange your financial affairs." I notice her eyes drifting off into space and a cloudy mist forms over her pretty blue eyes. I guide her to sit down because I know she is sometimes startled when she returns from vision. Eric looks confused.

"Wait for it." I tell him not removing my eyes from her.

After a few minutes of silence and her gaze focused, but on nothing specific, her eyes clear, her breathing slows, and she turns to me.

"There will be some ….issues tonight. I think we should still go. I felt out different scenarios and everything indicates we should get this over with."

"What did you see?"

"If I tell you can we still go? I haven't been out dancing in ages and I can't remember the last time I drank. Please?"

"Angel, I will take you dancing but please let me be prepared for what comes."

"Bill Compton, then Andre."

"Bill Compton is going to arrive to check in with his sheriff and work his shift. He is going to be concerned when I am seen with you. He is going to call the queen and tell her that I am in your company. She is going to send Andre to attempt to get me away from you." I am seeing red. I can feel my teeth sinking into his neck and ripping his life force from him and I can feel the satisfaction of my brutality. I am spiraling into blood lust when I hear her voice.

"Please, you said we can still go. I will know when they come and you now know their true intentions. Plus, with Mr. Cataliades being there we can go ahead and fill out our pledging contract and have him present it to the Council for us. Please?"

"Anything, angel, anything."

**Sookie's POV**

Meeting Godric was a wish come true. Since the time Pythia told me, when I was 15, I had been waiting for him. I learned all I could so that I would be a powerful and knowledgeable being. I practiced all I could to be good at the skills I was blessed with. I wanted to be a worthy mate and I wanted a worthy mate in return. Now that he is with me we will protect each other. He is so handsome. He has short dark hair that stands out against his pale ivory skin but it compliments the extensive network of tattoos on his upper body nicely. The moment I saw him step from tree line I was in love. I did not want to scare him so I continued my dance and song. He was drawn to them and enjoyed them. From the second he spoke I knew he was the one I had been waiting for. I was so happy and he did not disappoint. We spent the next week creating a blood bond but something even greater as well. We got to know each other better, we learned about each other, and we had changed each other. I who had always been so willful found myself easily bending to Godric's wishes if just to see him smile. He who had been so morose was now content to watch me dance or listen to me sing. A harmony was struck and I found it very satisfying.

I knew Eric was coming, Godric's child, but I did not like the tides that rose behind him. After he arrived I discovered why the distress. William Compton would be living in the only homestead near mine. The Compton's had been good folk, every one of them, except William. He was turned vampire against his will and had occasionally come back to haunt his ancestors. I easily avoided his notice. So I had thought. My visions told me he was back over me. As things became clearer I shuddered at the realization. He was here to try and take me. It seems he noticed that he couldn't get near my home over the years. He then discovered it was magic and became very interested in who lived there. Then he realized the same family lived here that had when he was human. Great he used his skills and knowledge about me to piece together some of my skills. He was now here to acquire me and sell me to his queen. That would not be happening. After my initial shock I was quick to plan. I wanted to leave my home just to give Compton something to wonder about and something exciting for me, and truly I would think more clearly if I was not nervous over his nearness all the time.

I used my magic to ward Eric's property; I added a few surprises for my own amusement. I could not get enough of Godric. It took much of my self control not to touch and rub all over him whenever he was near. When I woke at first dark it was to the delicious feel of my lover entering me. I had felt his earlier ministrations but I was in between sleep and wake and it could have been an erotic dream, but the feel of him inside of me left my mind no doubt. It did not take long before we both reached our peak. As we prepared for the evening Godric asked me to be his pledged! I was over the moon. Everything was happening just as foretold to me. I knew we would encounter problems reaching our destiny but I was so excited to begin my life with Godric. I finished primping and was ready to go down and meet Eric. When Godric exited the closet and caught sight of me in my pretty attire there was a heat in his eyes that called my own fires. We were on each other without a word spoken. No words were needed. It was rough and primal. He had me pin against the wall without enough give to move as he pounded into me. It was wonderful. His strength and passion only had me wetter and hotter. More, I begged, I needed more. We shared blood yet again. We had shared blood so mush already I was not sure where one began and one ended. We were already inexplicably tied.

We finally joined Eric downstairs and were just preparing to go when I went into vision again. I knew what Compton was planning and what the night held. This would give us the advantage. I would not allow the nasty Compton to ruin my honeymoon phase with Godric. All the magazines I had read over the years explained that this was the sweetest part of the relationship. Sure other phases of love were great, according to _Cosmopolitan;_ they were all trumped by the honeymoon state though. I convinced Godric that we should still go and was actually looking forward to ruining Compton's evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric's POV

The things Sookie could do were extraordinary. Only Godric would be able to stumble upon a gift from destiny. I am glad though, not only has she saved my maker but she has encouraged him to stay close to me and I find her very entertaining. I am excited to see how Pam reacts to her and her to Pam. I am also anxious to see how tonight's confrontations play out. I filed a formal complaint with the council last night. It is one of the things that Cataliades is visiting for. I had also alerted the Council of the queen's and Compton's involvement with the Fellowship and the V epidemic. It is against vampire law for her to subvert the authority of her own sheriffs and it is serious blood offense to distribute V. Had she wished to acquire an asset in my area she should have contacted me. My fealty to her would have demanded that I cooperate. Why she chose to go around me is very disturbing to me. The knowledge that the queen is working closely enough with Compton to send Andre to assist is even more disturbing. I have no doubt we will succeed, especially with Sookie's connections to the Council. Her guardians just happened to be the oldest two supernaturals on the Council. Not to mention Sookie's own powers. I am sure that I have only seen a taste of what she is capable of and Godric's account of her powers was impressive.

When the two lovebirds finally make it downstairs they are both glowing. She is stunning in an ensemble fit for a goddess. The long white skirt has slits all they way up both sides and the half corset she is wearing shows off her ample cleavage. The golden armbands on her forceps are beautiful and threatening all in one, they seem to radiate power. Her golden sandals perfectly compliment her attire. She looks regal and very delectable. My fangs descend in appreciation. Godric will have to show everyone that she is his. Vampires will be able to smell that she belongs to someone but she is too tempting for some idiot not to try. She rode in his lap on the way to Fangtasia and I realized my mistake too late. By the time we arrived by car was flooded with the smell of their combined lust, and admittedly mine as well. Watching them interact was very erotic. Wherever they touched they seemed to meld, no resistance on either's part. Such choreography was quite beautiful. We entered through the back and went straight to my office. Godric had already printed and filled out the paperwork on his bonding with Sookie and both their signatures on it. We faxed this to the Council to start our evening's business. We anticipated that Cataliades would be able to create a pledging contract on short order especially because Sookie and Godric had no issues to negotiate, together forever, that's it. I was interrupted from my discussion with Godric when Pam entered my office. She wisely did not make an ass of herself by barging in here. She must have sensed that we had guests and behaved despite her bratty nature. It is a good thing because Godric had never tolerated her disrespect of me or him. Pam's attention was instantly on Godric who had a very sultry Sookie on his lap where they sat taking up most of the couch.

"Master you have been away. I have been worried. I see you have found and returned with your maker. May I ask who this lovely creature is?" The lust in Pam's eyes betrayed her calm demeanor.

"Pam, allow me to introduce to you Sookie, Godric's bonded and practically pledged. They are both staying in my home for a time while we sort some things out. We have much to discuss child and much to plan. The queen is moving against us with the help of Compton who is involved with Mississippi. I have notified the Council of their treachery but we will have to survive until they decide to take action. We anticipate trouble this evening in the form of Compton and a visit from Andre. Allow Compton to work his scheduled shift and allow Andre entrance when he makes his appearance. Show Cataliades to me immediately upon his arrival. And bring me a donor now."

"Yes master."

Sookie was focused on Pam a moment too long for my liking but she did not seem to be attempting to harm her so I allowed this attention. Pam did not notice she was her focus. Strange, is it another power that keeps her powers or identity hidden? She turned to look at Godric and they appeared to share a silent conversation, I am not the only one that noticed. Pam looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. Their secrets were not mine to share besides I was not certain what I had just witnessed.

Cataliades arrived shortly after our little meeting and we completed business with record speed. The demon lawyer had come prepared with a basic pledging contract, the necessary papers to transfer Godric's wealth around and make it accessible again, the papers for a formal complaint against my monarch, and fealty termination papers. I was asking for the state of Louisiana as compensation for her offenses against me. I sighted her inability to communicate with her subordinates and her illegal methods as reason for her dethroning. Cataliades was sure this would gain their attention and investigation into the matter. I had to be satisfied with that for now. He did not know that Sookie had personal connections to the Council though and that made me believe we would fair better than what the lawyer predicted. Sookie had penned a letter to Pythia while other business was handled and warded it before sending it with Cataliades. After their business with the lawyer was concluded Godric and his angel joined me on the floor.

The entire bar took notice of their entrance. They both seemed to glow with a radiance or aura. It was obvious to the supes in the bar that they were powerful; every one of them bowed in deference to Godric and the beautiful creature beside him. The humans were instantly fumbling over themselves to get a glimpse of, or try to make eye contact with the pretty vampires. I noticed however, that n one was bale to get closer than about two feet to either of them. I wonder if it is her magic that keeps them at bay. The music changed to something tribal and was treated to the display of Sookie's dancing talents. She began to sway and twirl around Godric. Her hips punctuated the drum beats, her feet wove a path of lust around my maker, and her eyes twinkled with the fires of her passions. I could feel the arousal in the air. Not just smell it and not just my maker's and his mates, but everyone in the bar including myself and Pam were sent into a state of need by Godric's mischievous little angel. When the song cam to an end Godric and Sookie approached my booth and bowed a bit. "A gift for your hospitality." His meaning was evident as my waitresses were scurrying around to fill drink orders and vampires were all guzzling true blood like it was their last drink.

We sat in my booth at the far corner near my throne. We did not have to wait long before William Compton came into my bar. His eyes dialated when the scent of everyone's combined arousal hit him. It smelled like a fucking orgy in here. He headed directly toward my booth upon his arrival and bowed as he should.

"Sheriff. I am here for my first night of bar duty" he said it with disgust. It only made it more pleasurable for me.

"Very good William; just pick a spot and allow the fangbangers to ogle you and beg for your attentions. It is what they come here for, the hope and danger." I noticed he had noticed my company.

"Very well sheriff but may I ask who your guests are this evening. I do not believe I have ever met either." How very rude of him to assume he deserved the attentions of either. I was about to speak when Godric spoke up.

"This is Sookie Stackhouse and I am Godric." We watched Compton's face go paler and he nodded his head in understanding. Most vampires had heard of Godric because he once had a very savage nature and because he was one of the ten oldest vampires in existence.

"Stackhouse you said. I have just moved in across the cemetery from the Stackhouse homestead in Bon Temps. If you are the same Stackhouse then that would make us neighbors." He addressed his comment to Sookie who he stared at with an intensity that was offensive. Not only that but he broke protocol my addressing Sookie without Godric's permission. Granted Sookie was far from human, but she was not a vampire. He had turned up his fake southern charm when he spoke to her as well. Godric let out a low growl. The little vixen across from me did not even acknowledge Compton's existence. She stayed tucked into Godric's side where she purred and remained immersed in Godric, content as any housecat. It was quite amusing to watch Compton be rebuffed by this little angel.

"Miss Stackhouse, I said we are neighbors." Billy boy really wanted to gain her attention and be slaughtered by Godric. Unfortunately for him his second attempt not only failed to persuade Sookie to acknowledge him but his tone with Godric's angel rubbed Godric the wrong way. Not to mention we knew he had terrible things planned for this angel.

"Compton I fail to see why you would be interested in knowing my bonded's address. Is there a reason you need this information?" Godric's eyes glowed with a glint of power I had not witnessed in him in many years. I am sure every vampire in here felt the magic Godric had called. When a vampire reached a certain age, his will could cause fear, plant suggestions, or crush you with its oppressiveness. Godric's will was bearing down on the entire bar.

"No, no Godric, I meant no disrespect! I am sorry I will go to work and leave your presence."

"And you will stay away from my bonded!"

He did just that. Sookie and Godric appeared to communicate silently once more. I allowed them their privacy and glared out over the throng of fangbangers trying to decide on a meal. I noticed Compton was texting on his phone and knew this is how he was contacting our queen and possibly Mississippi. Now to await Andre's arrival.


	6. Chapter 6

Godric's POV

My angel pleases me. She did not even look at Mr. Compton. Her presence is soothing, not demanding, yet at the same time my attention is constantly drawn to her. Eric remains at his booth with us and he nods towards Compton. I look to see him typing furiously on his phone. I believe my introduction has messed up his original plan. Not to worry I am sure, being the complete imbecile that she is, that Sophie Anne will instruct him with a different plan; probably one that requires my removal. Unfortunately, I am not so easy to kill. I have thrown myself in every conflict I could find for many years and came through them all unscathed. This will be no different. Except, perhaps, I have something worth fighting for. I realize that Sookie can defend herself, I just don't want her to. She is mine. I will care for her. To start with I need to find us a home in Shreveport. We would be close to Eric and I really do not like the idea of the queen and Compton knowing where she resides, whether the place is heavily warded or not. Having magic that keeps people away is one thing but no magic can bar someone that is determined, they will find a way around it if they know she is the prize. I am stroking her hair at my side and contemplating our future when I feel Eric stiffen. He stands to greet the queen's henchman that approaches.

"Andre, it has been too long. I was not aware of a meeting tonight; please join me in my office. I am very interested in what has brought you all the way here." My child is very diplomatic and greets Andre with manners and respect, while gently inquiring as to why he is here with no notice.

"Northman, no need for a formal meeting I was told your maker was in the area. I have only ever heard of the great Godric and hoped that I might get to meet the infamous ancient that turned and trained you." I can feel the oiliness, the slickness, to his lies. They rolled off his skin as easily as they had his tongue.

"Why Andre I did not know you cared. Of course I will introduce you to my maker he is right here." The arrogant prick that is Andre looks to where Eric waved his hand, seemingly unaware of my presence.

"Godric the queen has sent her child and second to meet you. Andre would be honored if you could be bothered with an introduction." My child uses such pretty phrases. I do not answer out loud. I only make eye contact with Eric that conveys all that he needs to understand. Then I turn and look at Andre. He nods as soon as I have made eye contact with him.

"Godric it is a pleasure to meet you. The queen was ecstatic to learn that you were in the area. She holds a great deal of respect for the Northman and was very interested in meeting with you. I believe she even mentioned the possibility of a place in her retinue."

I laughed out loud startling my dear angel that was in vision next to me. "Sorry darling, I did not mean to startle you." I pull Sookie from my side and move in the bench so that she may straddle my lap. "This is Andre. He is an emissary of the queen." I whisper to her. She turns her head to look at him and I can tell he feels the weight of her gaze.

"I do not know what I said to cause your amusement. I would very much like to know and I would very much like to meet the beauty in your lap."

"I laugh because your queen would be a fool to think that I would answer to any authority less than the Council. I would meet your queen but I will never belong to her _retinue_. This lovely creature is my bonded. Sookie, say hello to Andre." He is a fool too if he thinks that his dashing looks or his charm will persuade my angel, but that does not keep him from posing and turning on his 1000 watt smile when he looks at her.

She looks into my eyes first for confirmation of my request then she returns her eyes to Andre. "Hello Andre." Those two words have more affect than you can imagine. Her rainbows and wishes voice sings the words that whisper across the distance between them. Andre eyes dilate and his erection stands at attention. My sweet darling, one of the many reasons I have come to adore her, is her ability to bring me to my knees.

"Why Sookie, I do not believe I have ever made the acquaintance of anyone so enchanting." She leans in to hide her face in my shoulder and I pull her closer to my chest. I keep one arm wrapped around her and use the other to tickle her back or to finger through her hair. I can see Andre fidgeting with his hands he appears to be fighting the urge to reach out and touch my bonded. I growl deep in my chest, warning him. His gaze meets mine again.

"My angel does not entertain company. She is quite shy." my tone breeches no argument.

"Of course. I was momentarily distracted. Your bonded is quite captivating. You are a very lucky vampire to have acquired such an exceptional human."

"Who ever said she is human?" I turn from him dismissively and address Eric. "I shall be going. I will see you when you return home." Sookie slides from my lap as soon as I mention leaving and I stand to escort her from the bar. Eric and Andre both bow their heads low as we leave. Though Sookie and I quickly exit this place I can still hear the beginning of their conversation.

"How interesting it is that your maker has shown up again. I wonder what your plans are. I hope that your maker's presence does not make you foolish. Your fealty belongs to your queen" he practically spits.

"When have I ever failed in a request from the queen. I have been a very loyal and productive member of her kingdom. My maker came to visit and introduce me to his lovely bonded. I fail to see how this is of so much interest to you or the queen." My child purrs accusingly.

"The queen is always interested in knowing when one of the oldest vampires around is lingering in her state. You will be closely monitored while your maker is in town. We wouldn't want you to get any lofty ideas." He speaks as if he knows my child is planning something.

"By all means watch as close as you like. Perhaps you can learn a few things." My child purrs.

"Perhaps; then again maybe it is you that has a few things to learn." Andre counters then turns abruptly to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sookie's POV**

I wrote Pythia to tell her of my bonded. I wrote her of my visions and the players involved. I also explained the changes in my powers and my thirst. She had explained that I would crave my bonded as he did me. If that were truly the case it is amazing we do anything but feed and fuck. I knew Pythia would respond as soon as she received the letter and I knew she would appreciate a written account of my finally meeting my bonded mate.

The rest of the evening at Fangtasia was no disappointment. Our dance went over very well and we had the patrons in a frenzy for liquor and sex. I bet every vampire in this bar would have the opportunity to drink from the source tonight. Compton's and Andre's visit were as I had predicted. It is unfortunate that their arrival cut short my fun. Their antics roused Godric's possessive side and we were naked before we reached Eric's home. Godric took no time in preparing me for his claiming but that was alright because I knew what was coming the moment he began walking away from the booth at Fangtasia and I had gotten wetter by the moment just thinking about it. Our joining was fast and demanding. He needed to mark what is his and I needed to be his. We did not need words to express how we felt. We both bit at just the right moment and were surrounded by a dazzling light, its intensity matching the force of our completion. The next second found me on the bed nestled in Godric's arms under the covers.

"My angel, are you alright? I was very rough with you and I worry now that I have harmed you." He was looking my body over and nuzzling his face into my soft parts as he explored me.

"My love, I am very well. Never better in fact. I needed to be claimed as much as you needed to claim. We are mates we were designed by destiny to be what the other needs always."

"My angel, you made me very proud tonight with your indifference to Compton's and Andre's presence. Your display showed them that you are obedient to me, that I am strong, that our bond is strong, and that you are well versed in vampire etiquette and politics. If they arrived hoping to find us weak, your show of deference to me changed that."

"I wish to always make you proud love. I do hope that I get a chance to meet Pamela. She had a tenor to her mind that makes me think she would be very entertaining to me."

"Eric's child has a very good sense of humor and a very wicked streak. You two will find trouble together, I have no doubt. In fact you will get to meet her, I believe her and Eric are on their way here now. I can sense him getting closer and he is angry."

"Love, Eric has only to address each issue. There are connections in place by now that will allow him to prevail. You must make him calm down or he may do something foolish like start a war."

"Angel, I know my child. You are correct though, he tends to fight first and ask questions later."

We dressed and prepared for Eric and Pam. After we had put ourselves to rights we went to the living room and Godric started a fire. I love staring at the flames of a fire and feeling its warmth. I could sit and enjoy a fire for hours. I sat on a fur rug that lay in front of the fireplace. Godric joined me soon. He sat behind me with his legs on either side of me and I leaned back into his chest. We sat happy, and content, our bond humming with satisfaction. Eric and Pam came in through the front door and the atmosphere changed drastically.

"Who does she think she is to threaten me? What does she think she is accomplishing by getting rid of me? How in the hell did Bill Compton get involved in this?" My natural powers of vision can be guided by questions and strong emotions. Eric's emotions were very powerful in that moment and I was forced into vision to find his answers. This is one of the reasons that Pythia only came out for formal occasions, because the chance of being asked an unprepared for question with such emotion was unlikely.

"Mississippi offers a marriage to your queen. She is considering it because she is broke but he wishes to be rid of you before it is official. He claims it is some old feud but really he intends to dispose of the queen and rule two states as soon as the marriage is final, you are the only thing that blocks the success of his plans. Compton is his lapdog serving due to his master's debt. Compton has other secrets; he may change the vampire world." I feel tingly as reality returns to me and I am glad that Godric has me in his arms. Eric begins to speak again, the beginning of another heated question and before I can silence him, Godric does.

"That is enough child; I believed I had trained you well in etiquette and manners. Yet you storm in shouting questions at me and my angel? You will calm yourself. These things matter not in their enormity. One thing at a time my warrior. You will succeed. I believe my bonded has given you more than enough information to work with. Now, Pamela, my Sookie needs to shop to get some things. Please see to anything she requires while I speak with my child." Pam bows and backs from the room taking my hand and me with her as we go.

"You have caused quite the stir. My master has not been so hopped up since they invented light blocking shades. We can both feel Godric's euphoria with you through our maker child bond. I only get bits and pieces but I believe Eric gets the full show. It is part of the reason he is so angry right now. He was trying to control his own as well as Godric's. Then Godric's arousal nearly caused him to combust"

"I am sure they can work it out. Let us worry about getting me some clothes and other necessaries for living here. Besides, there is so much more to come!" I giggle!


	8. Chapter 8

**Pam's POV**

The last week had been hell for me. For my maker, even more so. His maker had been slowly moving closer. His sadness and resolve were clear in the bond. Even I felt it and he is only my grandsire. I cannot imagine the turmoil Eric is hiding from me. The negative emotions from his maker have had Eric spinning in a downward spiral. I have always respected my grandsire, Godric. He is a very intelligent and passionate man. Not too mention he is two thousand years old and only ever made one child, Eric, my maker. He radiates power and earned a reputation for viciousness. As he has aged he has mellowed to the point that he regrets his past actions and believes …. Well, he believes many things and he spends too much time contemplating the purpose for the whole of existence. It has only gotten worse. I swear he has gone bat shit crazy. He is probably coming to tell Eric he is meeting the sun. Eric has made no guess as to why Godric moves closer, and I keep my opinions to myself on the issue. Eric's irritation is reaching its peak when William Compton comes in the front door of Fangtasia. I smile to myself knowing that one poor move on Compton's part may result in his death with the mood Eric is in. I hate Compton and am glad to send him to his Sheriff blind to the danger. Eric's emotions are swirling and I can feel a great shift in the bond. There is happiness. Eric had been blocking our bond the last week, maybe to block Godric's negative emotions or maybe to keep his emotions to himself, but he opened the bond right after Compton left and allowed me to feel the lightness in Godric's energy. Eric left and was gone the rest of the night. I returned to my own home hoping to find out what had caused such a huge change in Godric's overall demeanor. I was angry when dawn took me and I still had not heard from Eric.

The setting sun found me hopping out of bed and dressing quickly. I was anxious to get to Fangtasia and hear from my maker. I floated through opening procedures then paced holes in my office floor waiting for him to arrive. I could feel through our bond that all was well, but that was what was so was strange. Everything had never felt so positive before. It was exhilarating, and energizing. I nearly felt the need to giggle. I was walking around on the floor distracting myself when I felt him coming closer and I heard him enter his office. I approached carefully and put my best manners forth. I could feel Godric and a breather in the office as well and Godric had taught me early on that he would not accept any disrespect to himself or his child. I knocked and was allowed entrance. My jaw dropped in shock at the sight that greeted me. My maker was looking perfectly smug behind his desk and Godric sat on the couch with a dazzling beauty. Her hair hung in golden waves to her waist, her pale skin had a golden radiance, and her eyes held the twinkle of a hundred stars. Her entire appearance was mesmerizing. I was eager to be introduced and my anticipation was not unfounded. Her voice was made of dreams and wishes and floated on a soft breeze. I was certain in that moment that she was entirely other, but what? I heard Godric call her angel several times and it would not surprise me if it were the true case. His bonded; she was his bonded; she was responsible for the sudden happiness.

I was informed that Cataliades, Compton, and Andre would both visit tonight, how lucky am I. I was also told of our majesties underhandedness and Compton's involvement in it all. Other details were relayed but what was important was we were in danger and Godric had found a reason to live and to fight again. I was not worried; Eric is an excellent warrior and strategist and Godric is more deadly than the entire Queen's retinue. This night was certainly shaping up to be very exciting.

Cataliades arrived early and everyone completed their business quickly; wanting their other visitors not to see who had been here.

Godric and his bonded angel, Sookie, treated the entire crowd to a dance. Fuck! I couldn't stop staring and I was as wet as the human tarts in here! The way she moved like she was apart of the music while conveying her lust and affection for Godric was amazing. You could feel the electricity in the air. Every person in this bar was so horny it hurt and all eyes were on Godric and his angel. Finally the show was over and several people paired off and disappeared, to relieve themselves I'm sure, and those that didn't leave either returned to drinking or flirting with renewed vigor. Having these two around was going to be very interesting.

Compton walked in; the good times just keep coming. I watched as he approached Eric's booth and presented himself for his shift. I stood at the end of the bar with the best view of Compton's face and listened while he was ignored by a human and nearly killed by Godric for his curiosity. Godric's will pressed on the whole bar, and it was chilling. I had not felt his power in nearly a century and it had only increased in intensity. As soon as he walked away from Eric's table he sat at a nearby booth and began texting up a tornado. I presume this is where he tells the queen he is a failure and she sends Andre. Wow, Sookie was good! Things were happening just as she had described, according to Eric anyway, I had not been graced with that many words from her. She seemed lost in her own mind half of the time I had been around her.

I nearly miss Andre's entrance because I am contemplating all the changes around me and Andre enters without the usual pomp and circumstance that is indicative of the Queen's or her child's arrival. He glides over to Eric's booth like the greasy snake he is and wastes no time in trying to intimidate Godric. Ha! This will be good. Oh, shit he is ogling Godric's angel, his new reason for existing! A dismissive introduction and rude refusal and Godric is escorting his angel from Fangtasia. Andre hangs around to exchange threats with Eric for a few minutes more and he is off as well.

Eric was not in a pleasant mood after their departures. He was in a rage about Compton but even more so at Andre's daring to challenge his loyalty when it is clear to us just who has loyalty issues. He is in full angry stress mode by the time we close the bar and return to his home. We enter through the front door and intrude on Godric and Sookie's quiet. Eric can contain himself no longer and burst with the questions that have occupied his mind this night. Sookie's eyes glaze over and her voice changes; carrying the weight of truth and the power of conviction. "Mississippi offers a marriage to your queen. She is considering it because she is broke but he wishes to be rid of you before it is official. He claims it is some old feud but really he intends to dispose of the queen and rule two states as soon as the marriage is final, you are the only thing that blocks the success of his plans. Compton is his lapdog serving due to his master's debt. Compton has other secrets; he may change the vampire world." Godric has her in his arms. Eric begins to speak again, the beginning of another heated question but Godric silences him. Apparently, Eric's high emotions are affecting Sookie. Godric tasks me with taking Sookie shopping while he brings Eric back from his rage.

I lead Sookie to Eric's office. I know where he keeps his laptop and credit cards and I waste no time in showing the newest addition to our family just how this works.


	9. Chapter 9

**Godric's POV**

I explained to Eric as best I could that strong emotions affected Sookie's abilities. I also showed him how useless and pointless his tirade had been considering all the steps we took earlier this evening to alert the Council and Sookie's kin of the queen's actions. The more talking with him I did the less I liked the queen. In fact, I decided to be king. I am old enough and powerful enough, plus there is no better way to protect my sweet darling than to rule. She had also mentioned becoming vampire and what better way to adjust than at the top of the food chain, so to speak, as my queen. She deserved to be a queen. After finishing with Eric, I called Pythia before seeking out my angel.

"Hello"

"Yes, hello, this is Godric. I was hoping to speak with the Ancient Pythoness if she is available."

"I will check to see if she has time to speak with you."

"Please tell her it is regarding Sookie.'

"Yes, Godric, right away." A few minutes passed before the AP came on the line.

"Godric, my assistant is frantic that something has happened to Sookie, please explain."

"She is fine and well. I believe I may be whom she's been waiting for. I hope you agree as well because I find that she is the center of my world."

"Hahaha! Godric, I am glad to hear this news. She has waited a long time for you, very patiently. Her letter indicated she was very happy and that I would be hearing from you. You understand also that she has a duty she is called to. She will need to become a vampire to be accepted. She would have lived long anyway but now she will do so comfortable in her position over vampires. You are also aware that her genetics may make her turning interesting? Well, it will be. Now, I was notified earlier there has been some trouble regarding my granddaughter."

"I believe Sophie Anne instructed William Compton to kill Jessie Compton and move into the Compton estate next door to the Stackhouse homestead. He was instructed then to take Sookie and bring her to the queen, who wishes to take her as a pet. Both Compton and Andre, the queen's child and second, visited Eric's bar last night. I am not sure how the queen knew of Sookie, but she does. We were disheartened by the additional knowledge of Mississippi's intention to take over Louisiana through trickery and lies. I have been entertaining the idea of taking Louisiana myself and ridding us of both problems. It would be nice for Sookie to practice her skills in the role of queen."

"I couldn't agree with you more. The fates have great things planned for my granddaughter. Her grandfather and I have gone through great pains to prepare her for her destiny. She may be inexperienced but she makes up for this with training, heart, and power. She is the culmination of my line, Godric. There will be no others. She holds all the power of my blood, the brightest of fairy sparks, and the force of the element of fire. You must be prepared for her changing. She has mastered her talents the best she can in the vessel she is contained in but becoming vampire will give her a more capable vessel, therefore her powers and control will be more capable. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I shall be prepared for anything. Perhaps, we should address her changing before addressing Sophie Anne and Mississippi."

"I highly recommend you do; besides I am sure your child can handle his queen for now. Furthermore, after her change she will rival the entire council in power and Sophie Anne will be no match for my kin. You know how to contact me, and please do. I want to know how her change goes and I want to be apprised of any situations that come up. Also, do not worry about your child. The Council knows about Sophie Anne and Mississippi. It is proof of their unworthiness that they think they can pull the wool over the eyes of the Council. You will make a fine king and I find you worthy of your future queen. I offer my services to you for your pledging ceremony; I have already cleared my calendar."

"Thank you great Pythoness. Your support and advice are priceless. I am curious about how you know what date our ceremony will be."

"Why Godric, I am surprised at you. I thought you knew I see all."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sookie's POV**

"So, Sookie, I must say I am glad Godric found you. He was in quite the state. You seem to have given him new purpose" Pam said with a knowing stare and a raised brow.

"No need to beat around the bush Pam. I will clue you in without the fishing. I am a hybrid of fairy, seer, and fire elemental. I am related to the Ancient Pythoness and Niall Brigant. I have known about my destiny for one hundred years and have been waiting for Godric since then. It was not coincidence that we met. I can see that you like excitement; stay close and you won't be disappointed."

"You don't say. And this destiny involves the events from earlier?" Pam knew I would understand she was referring to the shenanigans with Bill and Andre.

"Oh, yes. Not to worry; the queen, Mississippi, Compton, and Andre will all pay for their disrespect of your maker and my mate. They know better than to conduct themselves the way they have and their fates have been sealed by their failures." Now I had Pam intrigued.

"Just what do you plan on doing about it?"

"We Pam, we. I would never exclude you from the upcoming events. In a nut shell I will become vampire, we will kill the queen and Edgington, we will take Mississippi and Louisiana, we will stop Compton from exposing vampires, and we will end Andre."

"That is a very ambitious plan. Who will rule Mississippi and Louisiana?"

"Eric will get Louisiana, since he is already established here and Godric will rule Mississippi."

"Godric and Eric have never wished to rule."

"They will accept their roles."

"How can you be so sure of it all?"

"Pam, I have seen this since I was fifteen. It is a certainty."

"Well, then, what is your role in all this?"

"I will ensure their ascension and I will take my rightful place as queen and judge of all vampires. I am Pythia's replacement."

"Well then, we had better get you a wardrobe fit for a queen."

A few hours and several thousand dollars later, Pam had picked enough clothes out to last an eternity and enough jewelry that I could sell it to purchase a small country. She was ecstatic that I allowed her to choose since clothing made me no difference. It apparently mattered to her so I allowed her the fun. I was anxious for Godric to return to my side and like magic he arrived as Pam was entering the shipping information for our last purchase.

"Godric, you have only been away from my side for a few hours, yet I feel like I have not seen you in weeks!" I exclaimed as I jumped into his waiting arms.

"My angel, I have settled Eric down and have spoken with Pythia. She not only gave her blessing but wishes for you to be changed immediately. She has also promised to preside over our pledging ceremony. She is aware of the challenges we face and is in our corner. I have been thinking and I believe it may be safest for your change to occur here. Eric's home provides us with everything we need and allows us the extra protection of Eric and Pam's presence. Is this acceptable to you?"

"Yes Godric I am ready. I have been ready for a very long time."

"Then let us retire for the day. I have not told Eric of our plans but I am sure he will be ecstatic."

Pam quietly left the room during our discussion, being called even more clearly than Godric by the coming dawn.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eric's POV**

He is going to make her his. I am glad that he has found a reason to continue and even more glad he has found a mate worthy of him but I still feel a little jealous. She is filling a place in his heart that I have been incapable of saving. His heart has been empty for a long time. I tried to be a good child and Godric and I share a very strong bond, but it wasn't enough to make him happy or keep him with me. She is the first person in the world that I am sure Godric cares for more than me. I am comforted by the fact that they are staying with me and already feel apprehension for when they decide to move on. Between the ups and downs of my maker's emotions and the treachery of my queen and Mississippi, I am very much in turmoil. I gather my thoughts and clear my mind, knowing I will need to be focused this evening. I ready myself then seek out my maker and his everything.

**Godric's POV**

My angel is still sleeping by my side. I had risen only an hour ago and could not bring myself to part from her though there are many preparations that need to be readied for tonight. I have not felt excitement like this since I made Eric my child. I can feel his emotions swirling as I contemplate my own. I can sense that he is afraid he has failed me and jealous that she will replace him in my heart. My son doubts his place in my heart and life and that is unfortunate. It is also a sign of just how far I have been away. Not just in body but in spirit. I will have to show my son how much he means to me. Eric has always been a warrior but battles involving emotions are not ones he is prepared for. This is my fault, for I stripped him of his humanity over one thousand years ago. A decision I now regret. I feel my angel stirring and am renewed in my conviction that her joining me tonight is imperative. She will be wonderful. As soon as she has her instincts under control we will bring Sophie Anne and that bastard Russell Edgington to their knees. I will very much enjoy watching.

**Sookie's POV**

I drift into wakefulness and am happy to find that Godric has not left our bed. I find that I am very comfortable in Eric's home. I suppose it is a good thing, since I plan to start my new life here. I am already tucked into his side and the bond tells me he knows I am awake, so I delay no longer and open my eyes to face my lover, my mate, my maker, my everything.

**Multiple POV**

S: After showering, dressing, and some loving; Godric and I meet with Eric and Pam in Eric's office to discuss our plans.

G: "I have spoken with Pythia and the Council is on our side. They have been watching Mississippi and Louisiana for some time now and were expecting trouble. The Council gave them enough rope to hang themselves and they did so. Pythia feels that you will be able to handle Sophie Anne for a short time while I turn Sookie. She was not surprised to hear from me and confirmed that her visions have revealed the same information as Sookie's. It is at her insistence that I shall change Sookie tonight. Finally, if you will have us I wish us to remain here. I have enjoyed spending time with you and your child and believe we will all remain safer together. I have been away from you too long my son." I addressed Eric with little emotion in my voice but I knew the three people in this room shared what I was feeling despite my lack of expression. I felt his response before he spoke.

E: "Godric, I feel honored you wish to remain with me and my child. You and your angel are always welcome in my home." My maker was staying with me; I am sure they can all feel my excitement and relief.

S: "Eric" the magical voice began "You have never been a failure or a disappointment to Godric. His loneliness and sadness came from his incompleteness. The missing piece of his heart is me, not because he doesn't love you but because we were made of the same soul. Godric would have felt this way always without me and I without he. You must never doubt your worth or your worthiness. You will soon be rewarded for all of your hard work, loyalty, bravery, and cunning. And Eric, I will never forget your acceptance of me or your regard for your maker." It was the least mushy way I could think to address how I felt, how Godric felt, and how I knew Eric had been feeling.

E: "Your voice is reward enough but your generosity knows no bounds as you have brought my maker back to me and for this I am forever in your debt." This angel truly is wonderful.

P: "For crying out loud, enough of all this sappy bullshit. Get to the point, what is the plan?" I had never spoken so brazenly in front of Godric before, mostly because he had always been so serious, but I felt the mood needed lightening. The three of them stopped and looked at me.

G: "I will be spending the evening seeing to Sookie. I need you two to maintain your area, keep this house secure, and remain informed of Sophie Anne's doings. After Sookie's change we will have to work on her control but I am more worried about the surprises we may face in her changing than her lack of control." I stared at my grandchild as I spoke, then Sookie interjected.

S: "I am not exactly sure how the change will affect me, I have only seen some of my powers but I am sure of a few things including that my control will not be an issue. You two however" I glanced between Eric and Godric "need to be prepared to accept your roles in the new monarchies."

"I am sure that whatever the Council feels is acceptable will be acceptable to me." Eric says. Godric nods his agreement already planning his ascension.

I giggle and wink at Pam. It seems we three have silently agreed to keep the royal appointments a surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

**Eric's POV**

Pam and I leave my maker and his angel to their special evening and head to Fangtasia to plot and plan. Sookie is right, I have the advantage of knowing they are against me and further more what their goals are. Surely after 1000 years I can look at this situation and block them. Pam has not stopped grinning. I have yet to determine what exactly amused her but I am sure she has many things to be happy about. Our bond is swimming with happiness and we are preparing for a good fight; we both are happy. I arrive at my club and am surprised to see my office voice mail light blinking wildly. I am very curious as to who would have used this number to leave me messages. I push the button.

"Viking, I understand we shall be relatives; how utterly delightful. I am sure you are as excited as I am. However, she is her own and claims to be happy and where she is supposed to be. Therefore, I feel obliged, since you are now family as is your maker and progeny, to extend to you three, the same protection extended to all members of the royal family of Faery. My sweet angel mentioned that a family alliance may benefit all involved. I will be at your establishment this evening. Cataliades will arrive at 8pm with some official paperwork and I will arrive shortly after. Be ready!"

That fucking fairy is an arrogant asshole. We had managed alliances over the years, often because our goals ran parallel and this circumstance was no different. Despite my animosity toward the man, he had always kept his word and our alliances had always been beneficial. This time was no different and I will have to try to keep my temper in check. I had nearly calmed myself from the fairy's call when the shrill voice of my queen came over the machine.

"Sheriff, sheriif, where's my sheriff? I tried calling last night and you failed to answer. I will be in your bar shortly. Have something fresh on hand and do not disappoint me."

Fucking great! I suppose Pam and I will plot while we dodge, or maybe… yes! If the Fairy Prince is here when she arrives she will be very curious, she will witness a sign of my strength and connections in the supernatural community, and she will know I have friends on the Council. This evening may turn out better than any plan I could have come up with. Vampires are worse gossips than high school girls and soon all would know of my powerful connections. Perhaps it will be enough to discourage Mississippi from continuing their operations. I call Pam to me and inform her of this evening's itinerary. She is so excited she is showing fang by the end of our meeting.

I stay in my office and tend to my duties and Pam returns to the floor. She will bring each of our guests as they arrive. I am caught up with by back log of paperwork and am not surprised to see Pam ushering Mr. Cataliades into my office right on time.

"Mr. Cataliades, welcome. I am happy to see you well, how are your nieces?" the demon lawyer had two very interesting nieces that seemed somewhere between demon, vampire, and snake; they were his assistants and his world.

"They are doing very well, thank you. I understand you are not too bad yourself these days."

"Define not too bad."

"Well few can boast of a maker as old and as powerful as yours, I hear he is back around these days. I understand he has chosen a mate wisely and that you will benefit greatly from an alliance. Last but not least I hear Louisiana may have a new monarch soon." My, my news does travel so fast.

"You understand better than I. Tell me more of this alliance as I was instructed to be ready." I did my best to mimic the Prince's uppity voice at the end. I must have done okay because the demon grinned knowingly.

"Well Eric, all direct relations of the royal bloodline and their immediate families gain royal protection. This is meant to protect spouses in the royal family but it seems Sookie persuaded her grandfather that Godric would be her spouse and you and Pamela her child and grandchild by marriage, therefore, covered by the law. His majesty was not overjoyed at her exploitation of the law but her pleasure overrode his natural inclination to deny this interpretation of the law." I will have to remember to thank her.

"What does the Prince expect in return for his royal protection?" Certainly this was not free.

"You gain the protection of his name in word, deed, and arms. He expects the same from you and your child."

"What of my maker?"

"Apparently the prince feels that Godric will not come to any harm in Sookie's care and should the unthinkable ever happen then he would be honor bound to oversee Godric's recovery and revenge." My maker was untouchable now. I was pulled from my musings due to the magical popping that signaled a teleporting fairy. It wasn't so much the noise as it was the combination of fragrance, magic sparkle, and sound that made a teleporting fairy so very noticeable.

"Viking,"

"Your majesty, welcome."

"Humble does not become you Northman, do not pretend with me."

"I do not pretend I only gave you a respectful greeting. Am I confused in thinking we are here as allies?"

"Very well, have you signed the treaty?"

"Not yet, just what do you hope to gain from me?"

"From you, hahahaha; so naive. I gain only my great granddaughter's happiness and approval which will become more valuable in the future as her destiny is fulfilled. You Viking are the one that has the most to gain. I suggest you quit irritating me and sign the damned agreement. I believe your queen has just arrived into your parking lot and I do wish us to be official friends before she gets here my dear great grandson."

Well shit! I sign the agreement without further prompting and slide it across my desk towards the Prince. He seats himself and signs just under my signature. Cataliades uses some trade secret to create an official copy, which he hands to me and the Prince uses magic to whisk our agreement off to the Council. Our perfectly timed choreography finishes beautifully and not a moment to soon.

The queen barges into my office with Pam following at her heels and the queen's entourage at her heels. "I am sorry master; I told her you would be available in just a moment." Pam hangs her head in mock shame at her exaggerated failure. The queen barely gives Pam time to voice her apology and has yet to realize who my guests are.

"I wait for no one Northman and you would do well to remember it. We have some things to discuss." She notices Cataliades but has yet to place my other visitor. "Mr. Cataliades, what has you all the way in Shreveport this evening?" she asks sharply, paranoid bitch.

The Prince puts that power in his voice, that identifies him as greater and stronger than you, and turns to glare perturbed at Sophie Anne. "I asked him here child, and what, do tell, has brought you all the way to Shreveport interrupting my meeting?" She amazingly recognizes the strength of his power and obvious superiority.

"I apologize Mr?"

"You may call me Majesty or Prince Brigant." He states with all the pomp his station requires.

The queen recognizes her mistake in irritating a Prince but is not educated in politics enough to know full exent of his power. "Your majesty it is a pleasure to meet you" she bows deeply "I have heard a great deal about you and have been eager to make your acquaintance. Had I known The Northman and you were friends, I would have asked for an introduction long ago. Why Eric did you ever not introduce us?" she turns her to face me spouting fakeness and lies "You seem to have a habit of failing to introduce me to the right men."

Fairies are notoriously possessive, I wonder if they are possessive of only what is theirs or what belongs to fairies in general. "Why whatever do you mean my queen?"

"You know I wished to meet your maker, I wished to offer him marriage. I had heard so much about his strength." She turns to address a barely controlled fairy "Can you believe his manners?"

"Actually, I believe his manners rival yours which would not even rival that of a pig. You barged in here like some ill mannered teen-ager, you disrespected your sheriff in front of two other races, one a monarch, you have not shut up since your arrival as if you were a bird that liked hearing your own song, and you admit to having designs on my grand son in law? I do not believe I have ever been so insulted. I warn you now to keep away from my kin or you will suffer the wrath of my kingdom!" the Prince turns to me and kisses my cheek, though I can tell it was for show and not proof of his affection. "My great grandson, I will see you soon." With that he pops out and leaves me reaking of fairy, great now I am making myself hard!

"Explain Viking why I have just been berated by a fucking fairy."

"I would be careful not to anger him with any further insults my queen. That was Prince Niall Brigant of the sky fae and patriarch of all Faery. He has sat on the Council for more than a millennia. He also happens to be Godric's new grandfather in law."

"How is this possible?" her eyes are wide with dawning realization of her faux pas.

"I am not sure. Godric just introduced me to her earlier this week. It is the reason for his return. He wished me to meet his chosen mate. I only just found out this evening how well he chose."

"Is this the same tart that was with Godric when my child came to invite your maker to New Orleans since your manners are so lacking?"

"Yes your majesty and there was no reason for me to introduce you to him. He is only staying to reminisce and bond more fully with his chosen mate and he will be on his way. Also, I would refrain from calling her names as she is a fairy princess with some very powerful connections."

My words and this evening's shenanigans must have finally begun to sink in because she turned on her designer heels and left with not a single other word spoken.

Cataliades, nearly forgotten in the corner, cleared his throat and stood with his brief case in hand. "Well Eric it has been a pleasure. I am sure things will get much more interesting before things are settled. I myself cannot wait for the fireworks to begin." He grinned nodded his head deeply then showed himself out. I wonder if he came by all his information this way, he certainly was good at blending in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sookie's POV**

I woke this evening knowing that it would be my last in this form. I was not sad but joyful. I have waited so long to begin my life. The last 100 years have all been working up to this life with Godric. We showed each other our love before getting ready for the night.

We had a brief meeting with Eric and Pam before they left for Fangtasia. As soon as they left Godric was in front of me.

"Are you ready for tonight my angel?"

His voice pulled me from my reverie but so soothing were his words that I could not recall what I had been thinking before I heard them. "I am ready." I stood and took his hand. We silently walked to our room. We did not speak; words were not necessary. We spent the entire night making love and trading blood. Just before dawn, in our last passionate efforts, in the same moment I climax and called out his name, my beloved slid his fangs into my jugular and accepted all I had to offer. I felt nothing but heard very distantly him calling my name. The last thing I remember was the taste of his ancient and powerful blood tantalizing my tongue.

**Godric's POV**

I woke to find her nestled into my side. I figured I might find her watching the sun set or eating something disgusting but so sure was she of our life and future that she must have felt that losing sunshine was not much of a sacrifice. She truly humbles me and makes me thankful to any god that will listen for her presence in my life. We make love before showering and dressing then join Eric and Pamela in Eric's office for a brief meeting. After we have made our plans, Eric and his child head to Fangtasia for the night. I look over at my angel and can feel her floating from thought to thought. I am in front of her immediately, wishing to know what has her so preoccupied.

"Are you ready for tonight my angel?"

"I am ready" she says in her sweet lilting voice as she stands and holds my hand.

We make love all night, never losing momentum. Our passion grew as the night darkened and just before dawn it was done. I felt her climax and took the last of her blood moments later. I felt her light slipping and quickly ripped my wrist and held it to her mouth. I was terrified of failing despite the Pythoness's assurances. I was practically panting with terror when at first my blood pooled and began to run from her mouth. I messaged her throat a bit and was relieved when it began to flow down her throat. The more that made it in, the stronger she would be. After I was certain she had had enough, I had enough time to clean us both up and change our bedding. I felt Eric and Pamela return but they both respectfully kept their distance. I was glad for the few minutes I had alone with Sookie, before I could no longer resist the call of the dawn, I stood at the foot of the bed and memorized every inch of the magnificent creature that had agreed to be mine. More amazing is this angel had claimed me as hers. I lay beside her and pulled her to me. I went to rest excited for the coming days

I still had her lifeless form in my arms when I woke and I could think of no reason to leave our bed. I sat against the headboard and held her close to me. I could already see slight changes taking place in her appearance. She seemed to have thinned a bit but appeared to retain her delicious curves. Her ears were not pointed like a full faires but neither did they round at the top like a human or demon's would. Her hair seemed to shine and I believe it may have grown. Knock, Knock.

"Enter." Eric and Pamela were beside the bed in an instant.

"How was the change? Is everything alright?"

"Look at her yourself. I almost can watch the changes taking place. She did not need any help in the looks department, I fear she may be to pretty to talk to when she wakes. Her voice already brought me to my knees, what am I to do when her enhanced song graces my ears, surely I will weep with joy." I could not take my eyes from her even to acknowledge our conversation but they both seemed to understand. In fact, they both remained by our side, looking at her as I did for several hours before duty called them to their posts. I went to sleep with her in my arms for a second dawn and could feel the growing excitement bubbling in me.

I woke bursting with the confidence that I would wake tomorrow night with my angel. I leaned down to place a kiss on the top of her golden waves and was shocked. Her smell had changed. Oh, she smelled sweet and enchanting but the fae smell had somehow increased and was mixed with the faintest smell of smoke, like burning wood. Her skin glowed with an iridescent translucence. I stared in wide eyed amazement at the transformation of her body. The Pythoness had mentioned that Sookie's previous form was not capable as a conduit for the full extent of Sookie's powers. It appeared that vampirism was working to create the perfect vessel for my unique angel. Often turning enhances strengths; my darling had many strengths to be enhanced. Knock, Knock.

"Enter." Eric zipped in followed closely by Pam and they were both stunned speechless.

"Look at her." was all Pamela managed with wide eyes and one hand over her mouth.

Eric moved closer but approached carefully as he was aware of the instincts that coursed through a nesting vampire, I would die to protect my still forming young. "Godric she is breathtaking and I can smell her. Her scent is heavenly. Is she even going to be a vampire?"

"The Pythoness warned me that her change may be different but that she would indeed be vampire. I believe that her strengths of each race she carries is being enhanced and I can't imagine all that will change for her."

"She claimed me as son to the Prince and claimed my child as her grandchild."

"I know; something else isn't she. I had the pleasure of witnessing the conversation and was very amused. How was your night last night?"

"There have been some issues but nothing that we have not been able to deal with or that cannot wait a few more days to addressed."

"Thank you for your assistance in keeping us tucked away for a few days."

"It is truly my pleasure. We shall get to work but we will plan to be off tomorrow to welcome the newest member of our family."

"Thank you Eric."

Three more nights passed before my beloved rose. Three more nights that were absolute torture for me. I called the Pythoness; I sent messages to the Prince. They had no answers and suggested patience. I had never heard of a turning taking this long and am surprised they are not more concerned. I tried to hang on to hope but I was losing my grip. Finally on the sixth night I was graced with the rising of my angel. I woke with her in my arms, same as the last few nights, but I could feel the hum, the buzzing of our bond and was gifted with her shockingly beautiful eyes meeting mine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Godric's POV**

She is awake! She is awake! She is mesmerizing, dazzling, and absolutely radiant. Her luminescent skin is unblemished, perfect, and shining with an inner light. Her body is still her with slight changes; slightly taller, slightly leaner, slightly toner. Her ears were peaked but not pointed, her hair had grown several inches and lightened a few shades so that in hung in the palest golden waves past her waist. Her eyes sparkle like starlight and are the color of clear blue summer skies; a shade of blue that does not exist in the night. Her scent is compelling. My instincts and emotions are surging. I am overwhelmed with how deeply I feel and how many different feelings I am feeling so deeply. "Sookie..." wait she should not be awake as early as I. She has taken longer to turn though.

She speaks. By all that is holy. I weep. Mine. Perfect. My angel. I have been saved. I grab her to me and hold her. I will spend the rest of my days on this Earth loving her, protecting her, anything for her and thanking the fates and gods for her.

"Godric. I am hungry." Snick! Her perfect, slender, razor sharp fangs pop out.

"I will show you how to feed angel, but I cannot wait to have you. I need you lover. Drink from me." She has her legs wrapped around my waist and her fangs in my neck before I saw her move. I believe she just teleported herself around me. Enthusiastic, I love it! I remove the fabrics that separate us and thrust into her. And again, over and over, faster and faster, then I bite into her and we both become more vigorous in our movements. She shivers in pleasure and in the sensation of perfection. I have never felt as perfectly in harmony with this world, this life, or this body as when I am buried inside of her at the crest of our combined pleasure. Bliss.

"I love you Godric" that voice, another tear. I cannot command her not to speak. I will have to stop crying at the beauty that is her voice.

"I love you my Sookie. How do you feel? I have been so worried. This is the sixth night since I changed you and I have been terrified that I hurt you, took your life."

"Godric, don't be upset. You took nothing, only gave. In fact I am still part fairy, seer, and fire elemental, as well as vampire. Look…" I followed her eyes to her hand. She had it held in front of her, palm up, and a flame danced there. What do I say to that. My instincts were to put out the fire but I knew that Sookie had some command over the element. It had been one of her weakest powers. If this was any indication of the increase of her other powers I couldn't begin to fathom what she is fully capable of.

"Let us get cleaned and dressed my angel. Eric and Pam have been waiting for your awakening almost as much as I."

**Sookie's POV**

I feel like I am floating or dreaming. The last thing I remember was making love with Godric and him biting me. I can feel undeniable certainty that he is lying next to me. I can feel our bond buzzing stronger than ever before in my mind and being. I open my eyes. I can feel the smooth silky fabric that is covering me and the sensation is sinful. I feel as if I could roll and rub my entire self against it for days. I can hear many sounds both in the house and out. I turn to face Godric. He opens his eyes to meet mine and I am over the moon. I have thought that he was gorgeous but my new eyesight allows me to see every golden fleck in his otherwise blue eyes. I always thought his eyes to be dark, but I can tell now that they are a navy blue with tiny flecks of gold. I can see the ink strokes in his tattoos. I can see the scar above his left eye that before now was too faded. Aside from my heightened senses, I can feel power coursing through me. Not just physical power. No, magic, or skills, or gifts; whatever you want to call it I am intoxicated with it. I was skilled with the magics available to me before but now I am tingling with power and I am sure I can control this. I feel positive that I know what I am capable of. I can't wait to show Godric what I know. First, I must eat. I feel my hunger itching at my mind, a nagging reminder that my thirst must come before any more thoughts. I tell Godric that I am hungry and my fangs involuntarily descend. He began speaking but the scent of arousal from him consumed me. I was on him before he finished speaking. Our passion enveloped us both. We fucked hard and fast. We fed deeply of each other. We both found heaven at the same moment and it was wonderful.

He has been worried and distressed. He worried he took my life. If he could only comprehend what he added to it. His blood did not just add vampire to the mix but was a catalyst. When a human becomes a vampire they don't just get stronger and drink blood; they transform into a superior vessel, one capable of surviving time, they are all the best a human is capable of. I was not human to begin with; I was much more powerful than that. I try to explain to him that he has taken nothing only made me more. I am the best seer, fairy, and fire elemental. I am a vampire fairy, a vampire seer, and a vampire elemental. I give him a taste of my fire magic to show him. I can feel his surprise, then pride and overwhelming love. He wishes us to get ready and he is right to do so. I can 'hear' Pam and Eric pacing on the main floor. Oooh, they are in for a surprise!

**Eric's POV**

I woke this evening crying. My maker's emotions were so strong through the bond that I was overwhelmed. He is soaring. He is so very elated. I hear them moving around but do not want to interrupt. He has been without her for too many days. Despair had started to creep back in. I am anxious to see his angel. I checked in each night before dawn to make sure all was well. I was astounded by the changes taking place. She had already been beautiful but it seemed death would suit her. I had never witnessed such changes in a turning but then again, I had only ever been privy to human turnings. Godric's angel was far from human and it was exciting to witness and be apart of such a unique event. After a millennia few things can be described as unique in my perspective.

I heard them climbing the stairs from the basement and it was a race between Pamela and I to greet them. I really do not know why we bothered; when the basement door slid open, we both just stood their slack-jawed.

I am amazed they were able to leave the bedroom. She is blinding in her brilliance and beauty. Her very essence seems to glow through her opalescent satiny skin. Her eyes twinkle like the finest jewels. Her hair floats around her. If I did not already know who and what she was, I would not believe my eyes. A mischievious smirk appears on her face a moment before she disappears. I remain standing slack-jawed wondering if this indeed all been some dream or vision, when I hear her giggle behind us. It is a good thing that she disappeared again as quickly because I was rock hard and surprised. Her giggle sent ripples of pleasure down my spine. I feel Godric's arousal as well as Pam's. Godric's angel does not know what she is doing; to insight such lust in a nest. She must sense the changing atmosphere because she giggles and stops disappearing.

"I can do all sorts of things now!" she states this as she is flying around my living room, filling my house with her tantalizing scent.

**Pam's POV**

By all that is holy! We all have to quit our jobs! I am certain it will be a full time effort to ensure that Sookie is safe and reasonably unmolested. She is dynamite. Her body has firmed and toned, her hair hangs in the most delicious waves down her back, her skin, hair, and eyes all sparkle and reflect the light emanating from her aura. She was a beautiful girl before but she is absolutely enchanting now. Looking at her is a form of glamour!

Suddenly she is gone, and then her laughter can be heard from behind. Shit! She can teleport. She could disarm the most depraved with that laugh. She teleports a few times more before she is laughing and excitedly showing off her skills at flying. Bitch! I have always wanted to fly. I am still holding out on the possibility that I will have this as a latent ability as I am still young by vampire standards.

Eric, finally, gains control of his cock long enough to speak. "Sookie, we are so happy that your turning has gone well. You had my master quite worried." "Godric, she is enthralling. You will be the envy of everyone that meets her."


	15. Chapter 15

**Godric's POV**

I manage to rein my emotions in enough to bring us to addressing several important issues. First I must call Pythia and Niall and inform them of her successful turning. We also have to address the issues of Sophie Anne and Russell Edginton. Eric and Pam delight in Sookie showing off some of her abilities while I make a few phone calls.

"Hello"

"This is Godric for the Ancient Pythoness. It is in regards to Sookie."

"Just one moment sir."

There is a short pause before the line is connected then Pythia speaks.

"Godric, t is done. She is beautiful. She is going to change things."

"I have never seen anything like her. Her beauty is so captivating, so compelling that I have wept. Her voice brings tears unbidden." I confess truthfully.

"Do not worry Godric. She will learn to tone it down quickly. She is just newly risen and very excited. She will always glow more brightly when strong emotions run through her. She is very powerful now. You must guide her in our world. Trust her though and do not hold her back. I must go now. Tell her to call me in a few nights. I am sure that after a few nights she may have more questions than she does now."

The line went dead after that. I pondered her words for a few moments before calling Niall.

"How may I help you?" said the snotty voice.

"My name is Godric. I must speak with the prince."

"Please hold Mr. Godric."

Another obnoxious pause before Niall was on the other end.

"It is done your majesty and she is amazing."

"I have spoken with Pythia and am eager to see her. I realize you both need time to begin her vampire training and to ensure she has control of herself."

"To be honest Niall, it would not matter, I am not sure she could be controlled by anyone if hers failed her. Her power is great enough that it scents the air and crackles in the space around her, you can feel it."

"Glorious! She was destined for greatness and this is only the beginning! I will contact you next week to schedule a meeting between us. I will invite Pythia as well. Give her my love."

When I rejoined my family in the living room, I was surprised to find Sookie standing near the fireplace, with Pamela on her knees before her sniffing and rubbing herself on Sookie's lower body while Eric's armed encircled her and he was nuzzling her neck with his face. My rage was no surprise but what was surprising was Sookie's feeling of arousal. It did not matter in that moment. I growled viciously. Pamela and Eric zipped away from her. My attention was divided between punishing their audacity and claiming Sookie. She made the choice for me.

"It is my fault Godric. I unmasked my fae scent which has become much stronger. They did very well by not biting me" she stepped closer to me as she spoke slowly and softly, each word sending tinkles down my spine. She caught on to my mood. She could feel me in the bond and I could feel her responding arousal. "Let me show you how sorry I am for stirring up trouble. Please." I scooped her up and returned us to our room. It truly was amazing that we had made it that far this evening. I knew Eric and Pamela would gather donors for my angel to try. We had discussed it a few nights ago. This gave my angel and me a few hours before we needed to emerge from this room and I intended to make the most of it.


	16. Chapter 16

I made love to him for hours. By the time Eric and Pam retuned with donors I was glowing less brightly but oh so very satisfied. Turns out I glow more brightly when I am overly excited, overly hungry, and overly angry and so on. I would have to try to not be overly anything if I intended to blend in. Godric and I emerged from our room and joined Pam and Eric once again. They both looked a little embarrassed, probably from their inability to control themselves earlier but I was grinning.

Eric spoke first. "Forgive us for our earlier indiscretions. We have returned with several willing donors for you to try. This way your hunger may be sated and you may discover your favorite. I was reluctant but Godric pulled me closer to the line of humans in the dining room. They were all glammoured, I could tell. They each stood still while I sniffed their necks. Eric and Pam were holding their breaths. It was obvious they thought I was going to kill the humans or something. Maybe I would have if they had smelled remotely good. I popped right next to Godric and put my nose to his neck and inhaled deeply. I sighed with longing. "But Godric, they do not smell like you. You are yummy. I want you. I do not want them. Why can I not drink from you. I drank earlier and it satisfied my thirst. Please." I saw his eyes roll back in his head. I knew he would not deny me. I also knew that I did not need human blood. Any would do for me. Any supernatural, human, or animal blood would sustain me and I wanted Godric. Most vampires need blood from living creatures and blood of all but human has side effects. He grabbed my hair and pulled my mouth closer to him. Eric and Pam watched with rapt attention as my fangs descended and I bit into Godric's neck. He not only allowed me but he enjoyed it! After I had enough I pulled back from him and gave him a very passionate kiss on the lips.

"Godric I think you should know that your blood is my favorite. I want no other." He returned my earlier kiss and sighed, pulled me closer then replied "we can discuss your diet later I suppose but at some point you must feed from humans. What if I am not available and you are hungry?" his words stung and I did not want to contemplate his unavailability. He must have felt my irritation and sadness and quickly responded.

"My angel, I will do my best to always be there for you but I would not be doing you justice to not properly train you in all aspects of vampire existence."

"I understand but I do not need them, only you. Plus we have a wedding to plan."

"A wedding?" he asked with brow raised.

"Yes. We are to be together forever so why not marry. Plus you will be able to invite both Sophie Anne and Edgington and every other supe. I'll get my introduction, Eric will get his conspirators, and you will have me, my love." His eyes twinkle when he looks at me. They shine for me and it warms me.

"Since you have asked me so romantically, I will accept your proposal my Sookie." He is snickering.

Pam is practically jumping up and down "Oh please let me plan the wedding. I have several magazines devoted to the perfect wedding and have wanted to put one of these together!"

"You may then. I want some say but you may do all the planning. Pythia will marry us and Niall will present me. Sophie Anne and Edgington are fools. They have been dying (I snicker) to get their hands on us and we will all be in the same place. It is too perfect an opportunity for them! They will think themselves above suspicion if they are seen through out the event. We have to let them get just far enough, so that their deaths will be accepted. The picture is clearer to me as we move closer; I will have more details as the night arrives."

Eric speaks "Your plan is sound. Andre has been hounding me these last few evenings to set a meeting between you and his queen. I thought for sure her encounter with Niall would have dissuaded her. Maybe there is something else she hopes to gain by meeting with you. I think the message will be clear when her invitation to your wedding arrives. You have to fill out paperwork about her turning within the next two weeks. Although you do not have to file paper before your marriage so we do not need to take the risk of filing the paperwork before the ceremony."

"Do not worry about the paperwork. I am sure Pythia and Niall have taken care of that. I am more interested in how we ensure they attempt their big take down and how we overcome them." Godric sighs.

"That is for me to take care of my love. My visions of this will be clearer in a few days. It would help for us to have some surveillance set up. It would be better if we knew there comings and goings."

"Well then, my angel, when would you like to be my bride?"

"Next weekend! The weather will be perfect for an outdoor wedding under the stars!" it is what I have dreamed of really. I know all these bad things are happening but I believe in everyone's ability to handle it and this allows me some measure of excitement over our coming nuptials. I have seen wedding day dreams in the heads of others for a hundred years and am filled with joy that I will get to experience this.

Pam squeals with delight and we spend the rest of the night planning my dream wedding while Godric and Eric talk security for the event.


	17. Chapter 17

**Godric's POV**

I had been planning to ask her. The change had made my angel more forward. I could not be more pleased. She is perfect in every way. Her plan for the wedding is brilliant. While Sookie and Pam planned our wedding, Eric and I planned the demise of two kingdoms. All the members of the Council would be there as witnesses though they had already sanctioned our methods. Part of me wanted to believe that Sophie Anne and Russell were not foolish enough to attempt anything at the wedding, but Sophie Anne had continued to pursue contact with me even after she knew of Sookie's status and relations. I put a call in to Stan Davis, king of Texas and longtime ally; he agreed to bring most of his state to the celebration. Sophie Anne and Russell would not recognize them as Louisiana vamps and would therefore not count them on either side in a fight. Eric had scheduled meetings with several loyal Louisiana vamps and was confident that they would pledge fealty to him in overthrowing Sophie Anne. My darling child had yet to realize that he was to be the new monarch of Louisiana, or perhaps he had realized and was just trying to avoid it. He will make a good king. After several hours of planning, I escorted my angel back to our room. She is as lusty now as she was when she woke. We spent the few hours before dawn getting as close as we could and my precious darling fell asleep with the rising sun, sated in my arms.

**Sookie's POV**

Pam really did have everything you would need to plan a wedding including a list of recommended dress designers, caterers, bakers, jewelers, florists, photographers, and on and on and on. All of the vendors she recommended were vampires and that was just fine. We did not need any humans getting caught in the crossfire at this wedding. By the time Godric left Eric, we had decided we would use Extremely Elegant Events, an all supe event planning and hosting company. We had also selected colors, invitations, the date, and the location. I also asked Pamela to be my bridesmaid. There were not many people that I was close to, Pam is my new family, and she is so excited. She giggled and teared up. I had never seen her so emotional. It was also decided that Pythia would preside over the ceremony, my grandfather would walk me down the aisle, and Eric would be Godric's best man. I have been waiting for Godric nearly my whole life and have been so lonely; now I have Godric and family, forever. I went to our room with Godric and we got tangled in each other until dawn took me.

**Eric's POV**

Odin's eye! I hope they are not always so possessive of each other. Her scent alone has me so horny that it actually hurts. I use all my will power to keep control of myself. I know Godric can feel my lust and excitement but he is being kind in ignoring it. I believe he understands that I can't help myself, her scent and appearance are overwhelming. She is even more ingenious than she is beautiful. In one amazing idea she has my maker's hand and our enemie's heads. I look forward to life with Sookie as a member of our family, I feel certain that the years will not be so boring and bland. I spend several hours strategizing with Godric over the resources we have available and the favors we can call in. I called the vampires in Louisiana that I knew were tired of Sophie Anne and would be trustworthy to our cause. Godric reached Stan Davis, king of Texas, with no trouble and was pleased that we would be able to count on him. Sookie and Pam spent the evening planning the event of the century. My child is invaluable when it comes to these things. By the end of the night we had a plan and I couldn't be more pleased. Godric is the perfect choice for Sophie Anne's replacement but I am not sure what the authority has planned for Mississippi. I am sure that Godric will rely on me for several months to oversee the state as he will still be 'honeymooning' with his angel. I have never known the meaning of hope. I had always relied on my strength, cunning, and skill confident in my abilities to either succeed or at least survive. I never truly feared death. However, feeling, knowing that Godric may not continue to be; the possibility of an eternity without his guidance, confidence, or love, caused me great despair. Then she saved him and knowing true despair, I could now recognize true hope, hope for an eternity.

**Pam's POV**

The good times just keep coming. She is such a tasty morsel in so many ways. I have never been tantalized by the scent of a vampire but even when she is masking her fae scent she still possess an abnormally delicious smell. Her looks and her voice support notions that she is divine. Of course, she isn't truly but she might as well be for the powerful blood that flows through her. I doubt I will ever encounter another like her in my life. She stuns everyone with her proposal and plan. I can barely contain my excitement. I am practically bursting when she agrees to let me help plan the wedding. I have been secretly planning my own special day since before I was turned. I never wanted to marry the droll suitors my parents presented me with but I had always romanticized about the details and lavishness of my wedding day. She asked me to be her bridesmaid! I never imagined I would be honored in such a way. I refused to cry but I know she noticed my unshed tears. I will make her proud to have chosen me. After she and Godric retired for the night I obtained Eric's promise that I could take Godric and Sookie to the merchants we would need to see tomorrow night and that I would not have to work Fangtasia until later. I went to rest feeling tingly with happiness.


	18. Chapter 18

The next week and a half were a whirlwind. Pam and I planned the wedding in no time. Funny what an endless amount of money and flashing a little fang can do for you. We decided to use my Bon temps home for the wedding. It was the perfect setting for a romantic outdoor affair and it would not give any clues to our true home and resting place. We decided against renting a location due to the possibility of bloodshed. It is a shame when the amount of violence needs to be taken in to account before choosing an appropriate venue, but it is what it is. Grandfather had sent several gifts for the wedding. He insisted that I wear, his first wife, Enin's wedding gown. I did not argue because it was gorgeous. It was a sheer filmy fabric that clung to me like a second skin and shimmered with tiny diamonds that seemed to dance across the fabric. It screamed fairy princess. He also insisted I wear and gifted me with several family heirlooms. A platinum and opal crown, an opal and diamond necklace, and a multi jeweled bracelet that bore our family crest. They were beautiful pieces.

Pam, Eric, and Godric all took turns working with me on various fighting styles. I had endured extensive training growing up at Pythia's and Niall's urging but I had to find my balance. Becoming vampire had changed the force, balance, and momentum I was use to. During these sessions is when my powers usually revealed themselves. Again, I was aware of my abilities but the confines and limitations had changed. I no longer had to consider the weight or number I wanted to teleport and I did not need to focus or concentrate so hard. I could control so much with just thoughts.

My attraction for Eric and Pam did not go away and neither did theirs for me. The air had a sexual charge to it half the time we were around each other. Godric was working harder than any of us to control his possessive instincts. I am pretty sure that had Eric and Pam not had some of Godric's own blood in them that he would not have restrained himself. It is not as if any man or woman that walked by heightened my lust it was only my three vampires that could provoke such a lusty need in me. Fortunately, I was so distracted by my own desires I had little want left for blood. I was very controlled in that department. Of course my draw to Godric was the greatest; the thought of his blood alone had my fangs exposed and my panties dripping.

Godric and Eric spent a great deal of time planning for different scenarios at the wedding. I was sure Sophie Anne and crew would make their move at the wedding but it was still fuzzy exactly what they were going to do. I felt certain they were going to use a buffer to deflect attention from them. Perhaps it was so fuzzy because they had not yet decided exactly what they were going to do. Either way, I was not concerned. Pythia and Niall would both be present with their own contingent of force, my powers had grown immensely, and my vampires planned to have the grounds locked down tighter that Fort Knox. I was ready to begin my life with my new family and I was looking forward to the chance to show off a bit.

The time quickly passed and my vampires and I sat enjoying our last evening before big changes came. It hung in the air, the silent question among us; how would we all stay together. We had come to need the support and solace we offered each other.

"After the confrontation is over, there will be a way. We will have to make it work but with a little effort from each of us it will be the stuff legends are told of. Let us not spend our calm before the storm worrying over what is to come. Let us enjoy what is." I crawled up Godric's body as he sat on the couch. "Let us share this, lover."

Godric growled but did not stop Pam from approaching my back. I was straddling Godric's lap and she moved in close behind me, kneeling between Godric's thighs. Eric took up position kneeling to the side of us where he could pet and tease all three of us. I was careful to keep my eyes on Godric but I responded to all of the kisses and touches I was graced with. Pam moved to the other side of us and I was pleased because I wanted to touch her smooth soft skin and feel her aroused nipples pressed to my own. Godric allowed me freedom to explore Pam while he and Eric removed the cumbersome clothing blocking our paths.

We were a pile of flesh and moans on the living room floor in minutes. It was difficult to tell where one's pleasure started and another's ended due to the bonds we shared. We built on our bonds that night as we drank from each other. Even as dawn was approaching we could not stop touching and rubbing each other. I fell to the sun's call with Godric still filling me from behind, my head on Pam's chest, and Eric's hand around my breast. I knew tonight would be great if I woke like this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Pam's POV**

I succumbed to the day's call with the biggest smile on my face. I had never dreamed that I would be allowed to participate in such pleasurable and intimate encounters in our nest. It was obvious Sookie belonged to Godric and that my maker lusted for her heavily; there was no room for strong affections with me, or so I thought. The feeling of our skin sliding and melding together ghosted across my skin, at just my memory, and sent shivers down my spine. So, good; it was so good. We ended up on the floor with Sookie and I straddling Eric; her at his waist and I at his face. Godric was pressed against Sookie's back on his knees. Even when Godric and Eric both had entered her she kept at least one arm around me continuously pinching and pulling at my hard nipple. As she was being pounded by three thousand years worth of vampire perfection I was feeling all the arousal through the bond, enjoying Sookie's handy work, and quivering over Eric's skill of tongue. I lost track of how many orgasms I had. The blood was divine. I had never tasted anything so tantalizing before. Mixed with my sire's and grandsire's blood and it was a feast beyond imagining. I have never been apart of something so beautiful really. We were as one and it was wonderful. I can't wait to for their wedding or to fight our enemies.

**Godric's POV**

I was happier than ever to rise before the others. I needed the few precious moments to ponder last night. I was hesitant to share Sookie, yet I cannot deny that I too feel even more aroused when we are all together. I wonder if it is one of her gifts. Even before the change she seemed to draw people into her. Every supernatural that met her was drawn to her. The blood; the intensity between the four of us must relate to the blood we share. I knew that Eric and Pam felt my emotions through the maker/child bond we shared and Sookie felt them through our bond as maker/child. The blood bond that we had created before her turning only heightened her awareness of me. I can only imagine that after last night we four will feel each other even more intensely. If her presence alone causes you to want to be close to her, then I wonder what effect her blood will have on a vampire. Our destiny had already bound me to her but I believe that her blood may connect any vampire to her. We shall just have to see.

I felt Eric's eyes on me before he spoke. "Are you upset with me? I do not know what to say. When I am not near her I can focus and go about my duties. I think of her when I am not near her, quite fondly, but it does not consume me; I am still in control. When I AM near her, I feel distracted with desire for her. I want to taste her, touch her, please her…. My blood calls to be connected to her." My child looks down, I feel his shame in the bond.

"Eric, my child, I am not upset with you. Do not misunderstand, if it were any not of my blood that attempted to touch her, they would die. What we shared last night was beautiful and pleasurable for us all. It may happen on occasion. We were tightly bound before, but now that we have all shared blood, I believe our connections will only strengthen. I am very interested in the effects this will have. I was just speculating to myself that Sookie may have the power to draw others in. Can you think of one supernatural that she has met, that did not want to be near her in some fashion?"

I watched my child's face as he recalled his encounters around her and others. "Master, you are correct. She pulls different ties from people though. Some have wanted to befriend her, have lusted for her, and have wanted to protect her, and so on. What causes the differences?"

Hmm. "The tenor of the situation or the intentions of the person involved I believe. Bill Compton had poor intentions and she responded negatively, consequently he is drawn to her in a negative capacity. She ignored Andre and he seems determined to have her for himself as well. She has managed to evade meeting the queen and the queen only becomes more fixated on capturing her. The other end of the spectrum is her relationship with you and Pamela. She feels very warmly towards you and she is drawn to my blood in you both, therefore you are both drawn to her in a positive manner equal to her positive feelings for you."

"This could be very dangerous master. What if she encounters someone she really hates? What kind of draw might that create?" Eric wisely pointed out.

"I am not sure but it is a really good question. We need to learn more about this. We will have to speak to her about this when she wakes."

**Eric's POV**

I have lived over one thousand years yet I was not able to control my desires last night. I was sure my maker would leave or send me away, at least punish me in some way for my brazen behavior. No. No, he wasn't angry, he enjoyed it. His response seemed to indicate that this would happen again, perhaps, but not regularly. I had never dared dream I would actually get to taste her or take pleasure in her body. It was the most amazing feeling being with the three people that mattered most to me. Giving and receiving pleasure from these three was beyond belief. Pam quivered above me as she accepted my oral exploration. I was sheathed in Sookie to my balls and she rode me matching the rhythm my maker set as he claimed her delicious ass. Here I sit before my maker still unable to think clearly, always retuning to memories of last night. My maker is right, she can draw people in; really though I would not have it any other way. Not only have I enjoyed very much my maker's presence back in my life but I have enjoyed Sookie's and the way she makes us a family. I would allow her charm to work on me especially if last night is any indication of the rewards of that charm.

**Sookie's POV**

I swear it is like I am in heat. I become aware of my surroundings as the end of the day approaches and I can feel that my dear ones are still near. As soon as I recall last nights events my inner thighs tighten with wanton expectation. Two low growls cause my eyes to open fully and I notice they have sensed my desires.

"Now, boys we can't have all that. I am getting married tonight. I can't spend all evening rolling around in here with you." I snicker.

Godric pulls me closer and nuzzles my neck and hair while Eric pets us both with his arm that is reached across Pam at my back. "Mhhmmmm….I love you my family. This feeling is nice. It rolls waves of calm and euphoria through me; do you feel this too?"

"My angel, we were just speculating that you may have the power to draw others to you and possibly bind them with your blood. It would explain many unusual reactions and strange attractions you seem to have with supernaturals. It would also explain the crumbled will of both Eric and Pam. They are both very adept at controlling their emotions, desires, and actions. Your presence is enough to make them slip and forget themselves, but I am not sure of the effects our blood exchange." He looked me in the eye and I could feel his nervousness over my reaction.

"My love, do not worry. We will use this to our advantage. It is one more tool in our arsenal. For now, we must put this away and get ready for our wedding!" I kissed them all and jumped out of bed over Pam's still sleeping form.


	20. Chapter 20

_Going to the chapel and I'm gonna get maaarried, going to the chapel of love…._that's right I'm hearing music and bells. I'm dancing and singing on cloud nine. I can't help it. Today is the day I have been waiting my whole life for. I dreamed of what Mr. Destiny would look like, but they were just dreams and speculations. The wedding however was something I could actually plan and visualize because the man mattered not, my vision of the ceremony was the same.

Pam was my bridesmaid and Eric was Godric's best man. We had decided on a mixed ceremony to honor our fae, dae, vampire, and human heritage. Interesting to say the least. We would be joined by fire, magic, and blood with the authority of a vampire seer. Yep all the bases covered.

I was in my bedroom at the old farmhouse and Pam was helping me prepare for the ceremony. With Niall's gifts, Pam's assistance, and a little magic of my own I had transformed into quite the vision. Being vampire gave me a bit of a glow which was only enhanced now by the tiny jewels decorating the dress. My hair was gathered at the crown of my head and fell in lustrous ringlets down my back. I had chosen a simple cream colored pair of spiked heels to compliment it. Pam looked gorgeous as well. She, Godric, and Eric, all wore navy blue. She was just finishing her make-up when Niall came for us.

"It is time my sweet." Tears welled in his eyes but did not fall. "I am so proud of you. You endured waiting for your destiny when many would have given up. You have learned so much in your short life" I snorted at this but he continued "barely one hundred years have passed; when you are older you will remember fondly your 'childhood'. Come we must get out there and I must stop rambling. I can't seem to help myself today; I have been quite emotional contemplating your marriage and future. I love you Sookie." He wrapped me in his arms and calmness washed over me. "Thank you, I love you too."

Pam had us out the door in moments. White flowers were everywhere. The trees bordering the property were strung heavily with twinkle lights and candle light filled the yard and garden. White linen covered chairs lined either side of a covered aisle. A dais was raised at the other end of the aisle where Pythia and Godric wait for me. As the music started all of our guests turned to see us in the back. Eric and Pam started down the aisle.

This is it. The moment I have waited for. Everything was beautiful. Just perfect. I was as anxious about the ceremony as the spell I had worked. I had pulled together some very unusual magics. I attempted to combine my fire demon and fairy magic to create a peace spell of sorts. I was not able to try it out before the ceremony; I could only hope it would work because I sure did not want my special day ruined fighting. Just for tonight I wanted music, dancing, pictures, memory making, and romance. We'll see.

I was pulled from my musings by a small tug from Niall. We started our descent down the aisle and were surrounded by gasps, oohs, and ahhs. Many of those present had never met me. Most were associates of Niall, Pythia, Godric, or Eric. It was a surprise for all present to learn of my existence and heritage, well nearly all. A few had been previously warned.

We reached the end of the aisle.

"Who gives this lovely woman's hand in marriage?" asked Pythia, her voice full of authority.

"Her great-grandmother and I do." Responded Niall, still holding back his tears of joy. He gracefully placed my hand in Godric's, and then we stepped up onto the dais and faced Pythia.

"This evening you are all privileged to be present at a most unusual joining. Godric do you take Sookie as your eternal mate?"

"Yes."

"Do you Sookie take Godric as your eternal mate?"

"I do."

"Then let your flame be his flame that you may share the fire."

I called my fire to me and surrounded us but flames did not burn him they joined with him. I felt his emotions and desires burn through me, no doubt he could feel mine as well. The flames died back and the awe of the crowd was evident.

"Do you Godric take Sookie to be your eternal mate?"

"Yes."

"Do you Sookie take Godric as your eternal mate?"

"I do."

Pythia picked up the knife and goblet off of the small table and held it before us. "Then let you be joined by blood." She quickly cut both of our wrists and we held them over the goblet before sealing each others wounds. Then she raised the cup swirled it around and offered it first to Godric. Our combined blood was arousing and I finished the goblet.

"Godric do you take Sookie as your eternal mate?"

"Yes."

"Sookie do you take Godric as your eternal mate?"

"I do."

"Then let you be joined in spark as well." Pythia raised our left hands together and wrapped them in a golden cord. Niall came forward then and raised his palm over the cord that joined us. He spoke a few words quietly. "The magic of the fae binds you and sustains you. Strengthen your love and strengthen your spark." Light burst from the cord then disappeared taking the cord with it.

Niall stepped down from the dais and then Pythia addressed our guests. "You have witnessed a defining moment in supernatural history, the marriage of the last seer, my replacement and her fated one."

The guests gasped and rumblings started through the crowd. "All your questions and concerns will be addressed in the near future, for now let us enjoy the celebration and…."

Pythia's speech was cut off by shouting, small explosions, and running.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sophie Anne's POV**

I am a fucking queen! I will have the last word! That little twerp and his hussie wouldn't know what hit them. Plus that arrogant ass Niall would be sorry he ever messed with me. I did not tell Russell about her fae heritage or that Niall insulted me, only that we would not be able to grab her and end the Viking until the wedding. It wasn't extremely difficult to find someone that hates Niall as much as I now do. I was put in touch with Breadan, a long time enemy of the ruling house in Faery. He was more than eager to assist me as long as he got Niall and the realm of Faery. What the hell did I care about some stupid fairy realm that I can't even enter? I wanted Godric dead and his wench for my own. She too would pay for her insults to my crown, ignoring my dear Andre.

Breadan's plan was really brilliant. He would have his best warders ward the woods around the farm the wedding was to take place at. I mean really, who got married on a farm, but whatever, I planned to ruin it. The wards would keep everyone from knowing of the presence of my army in the woods. When they attacked Breadan would pop in and take out Niall then pop to my palace with the girl. My Berts would kill Godric and Andre would end the insolent Viking. No one would aid them because my army would be keeping them busy. Perfect. Soon I'll be planning my wedding to Russell, enjoying financial freedom, and feeding off a fairy!

The evening of the wedding arrived and I was dancing on air. Andre and I dressed in our finest and joined the rest of my retinue in the main foyer. The Berts, Andre, Waldo, and I made our way to back woods Louisiana. Russell would be meeting me there with his entourage and we would attend together.

**Russell's POV**

By all that is holy! That stupid bitch managed to insult Niall Brigant! She conveniently failed to mention this to me! Fortunately for me my resources are greater than hers! She was already supposed to have ended the Viking but instead she had plans to kill him in front of hundreds of witnesses at the wedding of the ancient one Godric! She is crazy! I would marry her, and then the Council would probably thank me to kill her. Perhaps I should have approached the Viking about ending her and taking the state. He has always been reasonable. I am sure he would have appreciated having someone smarter than a kindergartner running the finances of Louisiana. I only proceeded as I had because it would be a huge proverbial feather in my hat to have been responsible for taking over the Viking's state and killing him. He is the only reason Sophie Anne has not been slaughtered and her state invaded; all feared the reactions of the Viking to the invasion of his home.

Here I go though. Looking handsome as ever to see what this night will bring. If things go favorably then I will end Sophie Anne tonight and have her kingdom and her little fairy. If things go south well then I plan to retreat and leave her holding the bag.

**Sophie Anne's POV**

Alright, someone has somehow managed to make this miserable crappy farm look enchanting and lovely. The lights, the flowers, the linens; it is beautiful. I found Russell and we sat near the front on the groom's side. I was amazed that the scent of fairy was not enchanting everyone but the smell of freesias, lilies, and roses overpowered all else. I knew that Godric was well connected but I had never imagined that the Ancient Pythoness would be presiding over this ceremony. That does complicate things a bit.

Oh well, she may have to die too.

**Russell's POV**

Are you fucking kidding me? The Ancient Pythoness is not just in attendance but presiding over the ceremony. There is no way I am participating in this fiasco. I won't try to stop her because I hope she gets killed!

The music started and I looked to the front to see a very happy Godric awaiting his betrothed. Eric and Pam gracefully made their way down the aisle then all heads turned to see Niall, prince of the fae, escorting the most captivating creature down the aisle. She is beautiful. She is surrounded by a golden glow which is only enhanced by her accouterments. No wonder Godric looked so pleased. I sit with the other guests after the bride has been presented by Niall, although I am not sure who her great-grandmother is.

The ceremony was as breathtaking as it was surprising. This girl wielded magic and talents never before performed by a vampire. I had wondered why Niall would allow one of his descendants to be turned, there is obviously much more to this story.

The Ancient Pythoness began addressing the guests but was cut off by screams and explosions. Holy hell, what have I gotten myself into. I turned to find Sophie Anne missing from our row. I quickly discovered that she was one of the explosions.

A delightful voiced pierced the smoke and chaos. "Sit. Please sit. All will be well." It took a few minutes but guests made their way back to their seats astonished at the turn of events. "First, thank you all for being here to celebrate my happiest day. Now, it came to my attention that there were plans to overthrow Sophie's Anne's rule and to kill Eric, my dear son." People were gaping, did she just call the 1000 year old Viking her son. I didn't know if it made her crazy or endearing. "Over the last couple of weeks a plot also developed to separate me from my beloved. I knew that someone would attempt to ruin my day and I just wasn't having it. So I placed a ward on the property. The ward would incinerate any that intended bloodshed or violence against me or my family. The piles of ashes indicate the perpetrators. There is one in this whole dirty business that has escaped his end. However, he has not escaped justice."

Two royal fae guards appeared at my side. "You are here by placed in the custody of the ruling house of fae for the attempted murder of a member of the ruling house of fae. You see my membership in the ruling house extends to my immediate family members including, but not limited to, my husband, children, and grandchildren." She said this with a grin and then the fairies popped away with me.

**Pam's POV**

Perfect! Flowers, lace, blood, jewels, and violence! I envy grand mommy! She has the best taste and a way of celebrating that cannot be topped.

After the fairies popped Russell out of here the Ancient Pythoness stood again. "There is no time like the present. Due to recent events there will be a change in rulership. It is the will of the Council that Godric rule Mississippi and that his child Eric the Northman rule Louisiana. We know that you wish to remain close so you have our permission to move your centers of leadership. Also, it should be known that Sookie is not only my replacement but blood heir. She will take over my position in the next few years. You will all see more of her in the meantime. Never doubt her word, her powers are great and her heart even greater. She will lead you from the dark and smote the wickedness in our mist. She is the best of all of us." I couldn't have said it better myself.


End file.
